The rose of the court
by Kitty D1
Summary: Updated chapter 9- Voldemort has conquered the world, and taken Ginny has his wife, against her will. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot  
  
Prologue  
'Run Ginny! RUN!'  
  
That was the last time she heard Harry's voice.  
The school had been attacked by the Death Eaters. Dumbledore had fallen, killed by the Dark Lord, and all the students were fleeing in to the forest.  
  
One by one she had watched her teachers die in battle, wile she lead the youngest children in to a secret passage way, that would take them out of the castle. The passage way was not big enough for her, so she just help the first and second years to get out. She watched the last child enter the passage, and ran down the hallway to see if she could find some more.  
  
Then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her by the arms. She tried to turn around to see who her capture was, but a black mask was covering his face.  
  
'Our Lord will be pleased to see you!'  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy voice behind the mask! She was being dragged somewhere. The voices of children crying, and people fighting were all around her.  
  
A man came in to view. He was wearing black robes, like all the Death Eaters, but he did not have a mask, and his face looked familiar. He was pointing his wand at someone, and laughing hysterically. Someone was laying on the ground, twisting in pain. Voldemort raised his wand and Ginny could see the persons face.  
  
It was Harry!  
  
'So now my boy, you will die!'- Voldemorts voice was cold and cruel, and Ginny saw in horror has he pointed the wand once more at Harry.  
  
But instead of killing him, he turned around to look at her.  
  
'Lucius my friend, I see that you found her! Bring her here, I want her to see her precious boyfriend die!'  
  
Ginny's mind was screaming at all of this! Why did Voldemort wanted her to watch Harry die? Lucius broth her closer to the Dark Lord, and he smiled an evil grin at her!  
  
Voldemort grabbed her chin and made her look in his eyes.  
  
'I want you to remember this moment forever!'- He said, with his evil grin getting wider.  
  
Ginny looked in to his eyes. Forever? Wasn't he going to kill her? What is it? - Her mind screamed- What does he want from me?  
  
As if reading her mind he lowered his head and kissed her! At that, Harry lifted himself from the ground, and yelled at Voldemort:  
  
'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING HER!'  
  
Suddenly, a blats of light came from his body. Voldemort, Lucius, and all the surrounding Death Eaters were thrown in to the ground were they lay motionless. Ginny however was unaffected.  
  
Harry had fallen once more to the ground, to exhausted to stand up. She reached down to help Harry, but he backed her away from him!  
  
'Run Ginny!'- he was too weak to move, and she refused to leave him.  
  
'Harry, I can't leave you here alone!'- She was trying to help him, but he couldn't stand up. Instead he tried to push her away from him.  
  
Voldemort was slowly moving, and a panic came to Harry's face.  
  
'Listen Ginny! You got to run away from here! This is your last chance to survive! If they kill me at least let me die knowing you are safe!'  
  
'No Harry! I can't leave you behind!'- tears were flowing down her face, and deep down she knew Harry was right. If she ran now, she might just reach safety.  
  
'Run Ginny!'- Harry pushed her away with violence, and Ginny gave in to his pleading eyes.  
  
'RUN!'  
  
And that was the last time she heard Harry's voice.  
  
Ginny ran like crazy through the empty hallways of Hogwarts. All the children that had not escaped had been captured or killed. Some sounds of struggle could still be heard, but there was only one thing in Ginny's mind. Run Ginny! Run!- those words were echoing in her mind as she made her way towards the dark forest.  
  
She ran for what seamed like forever, getting completely lost in the forest mist.  
  
She stooped to catch her breath. Tears were coming down her face, and the pain she felt in her side, was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart. I shouldn't have run!- her mind was crying -Oh Harry, I should have stayed with you!  
  
She leaned against a rock, trying to think of what to do next, when six Death Eaters apparatted all around her.  
  
'Did you really think you could escape that easily?'- Ginny looked to the place were the voice came from. Voldemort was there, with rage in his eyes and his wand pointing at her.  
  
She tried to run away, but they were all around her, closing her in a circle.  
  
Suddenly, one of them grabbed her arm, and to her surprise, he started dancing with her. Them he tossed her away, and she fell in the arms of another Death Eater, who did the same. All of them were roaring with laughter, while Ginny was tossed and danced with by every one around her.  
  
She was tossed once more, but this time in to the arms of Voldemort himself.  
  
'Did you save the last dance for me?'- All the death Eaters laugh at her panic, and there laughter was all she heard before the world went black.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ginny was lying in her bed. The maids should come in at any minute to dress her. She let her mind run through the memories of her last minutes with Harry. Regret was all her heart could feel. Regret for not being there when he needed her.  
  
She remembered her own thoughts when Voldemort had kissed her. What does he want from me?-she had wondered.  
  
How she had been naïve. It become quite obvious what he wanted from her. After she woke up for the first time, in that very same room, he had made it quite clear. A wife! Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard in the world, and ruler of all that lived, wanted a wife.  
  
And by some reason she didn't know, he had chosen her.  
  
The maids steeped in to the room, right on time as usual. One opened the curtains, to let some light in to the dark chamber, another was preparing her bath, an a third one was choosing a dress for her to wear.  
  
Ginny smiled sarcastically at herself! She couldn't even take a bath alone. The only time she could be alone was when her husband would leave her early in the morning. And that didn't happen very often.  
  
One of the maids, Sarah, her favorite, helped her out of the bed.  
  
'Good morning Milady!'- she was always so nice and smiling, that Ginny couldn't help to like her. Of course, the girl considered herself very lucky.  
  
Sarah was a pure blood witch, but her family was poor, so she had no hope of getting married with someone from a rich family. Her only hope of getting money for food was to work as a maid.  
  
All the families with a young girl, poor or rich, had hope in sending the girl to court, were she would serve the Empress. That was considered the highest honor of all. There they would be considered the top of society, and accompany the Empress everywhere.  
  
But only the most rich and powerful families could get their daughters a job as a maid, in the castle. All the maids had to do was helping Ginny, and keep her company. All the other work was left for the muggle born servants. Sarah was indeed very lucky. Her beauty and manners were what saved her from the fate most poor witches had, and by a surprising chance of luck, she ended up serving as a maid for the Empress.  
  
All the muggles were being forced to work in labor camps, were the life conditions were terrible. And all the muggle born people were turned in to slaves, for the rich and pure blood families.  
  
Ginny made her way for the bathroom. The huge pool was already filed with water, and a smell of vanilla was in the air. She dived in the clear water, letting it clear her mind.  
  
The world was a chaos, and every night she bedded its ruler.  
  
Wile she was being washed and dressed by her maids, her mind wondered to Harry. He had died thinking she was safe, and she was sleeping with his killer. Her life, for the past two years, had become an endless twirl of mornings getting dressed and pampered, afternoons with the high ladies of society, evenings in the court, and nights in his bed.  
  
When she was dressed and ready, she made her way to the dinning hall, for her breakfasts. Her maids going behind her with there magnificent dresses. Still they looked simple when standing beside her. All that was made for the Empress was simply superb, and nothing in her looks was left to chance.  
  
She sat down at the table, when one of her maids came with a letter. It was from Narcissa Malfoy, requesting to meet her in the afternoon. Has if she had a chose but to accept.  
  
It was going to be another boring day at the palace.  
  
*******************************************************  
For those who don't know me, I'm sorry about any mistakes there might be, but I'm Portuguese, and I'm quite dependent on my spell checker.  
  
I'm staring this fic because I just got of from a Geometry exam, that didn't go very well, and I needed to do something new.  
  
Please review. Reviews are what keep me writhing, and what helps me see if there is something wrong in the story. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1 Memories on a sad day

Chapter 1- Memories on a sad day.  
Ginny was eating her breakfast when one of her maids came in to the dinning hall, holding a gold goblet.  
  
As it been a month already?- her mind wondered. For someone with such a repeatedly boring daily routine, the months went by very quickly. This means tonight he's going to take some of my blood again.  
  
Her mind went back to the first night she had spent in the castle. The Death Eaters had caught her in the forest. She was shoved in to Voldemort arms, while she watched in panic has his scarlet eyes looked at her with satisfaction. Harry had always told her that he was as ugly as a snake. But when she first saw him, he looked more like the boy that came out of the diary, in her first year, then a snake. He was very handsome, with long black hair tied in a pony tail, and an attractive face, even thought he looked older.  
  
Them he pointed his wand at her, and she passed out.  
  
When she woke up it was night already. She was laying in a bed, on a very large room that looked very cozy. A man was sitting in the end of her bed, looking at her with probing eyes. She sat up, and noticed that she was wearing nothing more then a simple nightgown.  
  
The man came closer, and she recognized his face. Voldemort had change is clothes to a simple pair of black trousers, and a black shirt with all the buttons opened until the middle. She could see his chest.  
  
'Are you dizzy?'- he asked, looking at her in a way that made her feel like he could see right through her.  
  
'No.'- she answered truthfully, to afraid to say anything else. Why did he brought me here?- she remembered her mind wondering.  
  
He leaned towards to touch her, and she quickly dragged herself away from him.  
  
Instead of looking angry at this, as she expected, he smiled at her.  
  
Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. With his other hand, he grabbed her by the back of her neck, and slowly brought her lips towards his. She shivered at the thought of being kissed by him again. Their lips were coming closer and closer.  
'Milady, you have to drink it wile it's hot!'- Ginny was awoken from her thoughts. Norah, the maid that was holding the goblet, was looking at her expectantly. Ginny took the goblet from her hands, and looked at it.  
  
Every month was the same. She would drink the strange black potion in the morning, and he would take some of her blood in to a vial at night. At first she thought it was some sort of contraceptive potion, but on a morning he had decided to take breakfast with her, she saw him take the potion as well. When she asked what it was, he looked at her with an annoyed expression.  
  
'It's to keep you healthy, so drink it!'- he answered looking annoyed. Ginny was so scared of him back then, that she didn't asked again.  
  
She looked at the potion in her hand, and drank it all in one sip, making a face. It was sweet. So sweet, that it made her nauseous.  
  
Ginny got up from the table, not able to eat another bite.  
  
All her maids were sitting by a window, talking in low voices as not to disturb their Lady while she ate. They got up from their seats, when they saw Ginny rise from her chair, and hurried to catch up with her.  
  
Felling particularly melancholic today, she decided to take some fresh air, and made her way to the gardens.  
  
The gardens were one of most beautiful parts of the castle. But very few people could admire it in its full. A big part of the gardens were separated from the rest, and served for to the exclusive use of her highness, the Empress Virginia Voldemort.  
  
The extensive gardens had a vast quantity of fountains, birds in beautiful cages, magical animals of all sorts, small lakes surrounded by a forest, and a magnificent waterfall.  
  
The gardens were the only place were she felt at ease. She could read quietly on a bench, while her maids played games nearby, or she could walk for hours, ride one of her horses, or even play with her maids some of those silly, but fun, games they played.  
  
Today she just wanted to sit under a tree, and watch the world go by.  
  
She went to a tree that was casting a comfortable shade in the grass. It was hot outside, and the shade offered a cool resting place. One of her maids set down a blanket on the grass and Ginny sat on it and leaned against the tree. Hanna, one of the youngest maids asked if the could go play a game of hide and seek. It seemed a little childish that the Empress maids would play such games, but there really wasn't anything better for them to do, so she allowed then.  
  
Norah sat near Ginny, with a book on her hands.  
  
'Would your Majesty like me to read for you?'- she asked with a gentle smile.  
  
'No thank you Norah, I just feel like listening to the birds.'- Norah gave her an apprehensive look, before turning to her book.  
  
Ginny just wanted to be alone, but of course, that was impossible. Norah followed her around like a watch dog, and she would never let Ginny alone for more then a minute. She was with Ginny since her first day at the castle.  
  
In the two months that followed Hogwarts attack, Lord Voldemort had kept her prisoner in her room, with no one else to see, but Norah and Narcissa Malfoy. Voldemort himself had only visited her twice, since he was too busy conquering the world.  
  
She let her thoughts go back to were they were before Norah interrupted them.  
Voldemort grabbing her head, and pulling her in to his lips.  
  
How strange that night was.  
  
He stopped puling her into a kiss and instead, he lifted the sleeve of her nightgown. Ginny looked surprised at this. Then he took a vial from his pocket, and with his wand he made a small cut on her wrist. The blood that was spilling out made its way to the vial, and once it was filled, he close the cut, sealed the vial and place it back on his pocket. That was about the same thing that happened every month, and tonight would not be an exception.  
  
Ginny had asked him, an endless amount of times, about the blood, but he would never answer her.  
  
Such an odd night that was, and a sad night as well she remembered.  
After he took her blood, he pushed her in to the bed to make her lie down again. Then he lay down beside her and pulled her by the waist, so that there was no space between their bodies. She tried to struggle, to push him away, but he easily overpowered her, grabbing her writs, puling her arms over her head, and holding then with just one hand.  
  
The other hand got busy with the buttons of her night gown, opening them slowly, making Ginny feel more and more exposed. He lowered his head, and kissed her, caressing her lips with his tongue, and then kissing his way to her ears and her neck.  
  
Ginny's face was wet with tears. She didn't want to do this with Voldemort, she wanted Harry. They had planned doing it, that very same night and it would be the first time for both of them.  
  
But Voldemort took Harry's life that morning, and now he was about to take something that should have been Harry's.  
  
Felling Voldemorts hand on her breast, she whispered the name of the man she really wanted to be with.  
  
'Harry.'  
  
Suddenly he stopped, and looked at her with a fury she had never seen before.  
  
'What did you say?'- his voice was menacing and full of barely contained rage.  
  
Ginny didn't dare to answer. She was trembling from head to toe, from fear of what he would do to her.  
  
Slowly, he got off of her, and Ginny took the chance to cover her self with the nightgown again, never taking her eyes from his.  
  
'You said his name! Don't you ever say his name in front of me again!'  
  
Ginny's tears were fogging her vision, and now she was sure that she was going to die. Voldemort got up from the bed, and stormed out of the room, while Ginny just lay there, curling up in a ball, and crying.  
  
Before she had a chance to feel safe with his departure, Voldemort came back in to the room, still looking furious. Ginny quickly got out of the bed. If he wanted to rape her, she would not make things easy for him.  
  
He was holding some dirty rags, and threw them at Ginny's face.  
  
'That, is all that's left of your precious boyfriend!'-he barked at her.  
  
She looked at the rags in her hands. It was a Hogwarts cloak. It was ragged and full of blood. There was a long cut in the back that appeared to be made with a knife. She turned it in her hands and looked at the inside.  
  
Property of Harry Potter.  
  
Tears filed her eyes again. It was Harry's cloak.  
  
She looked at Voldemort. He was obviously pleased at her reaction.  
  
'He is dead! He's not going to save you, he's not going to barge in here like a prince on a white horse, and take you away to a happy ending!'- he said in a threatening voice as he got closer to her.  
  
Ginny back away from him, but the room allowed her no escape. Soon her back hit the wall, and she was trapped between it, and his body.  
  
He pulled her chin up, and made her look in to his scarlet eyes.  
  
'There is nothing left for you, but me! I'm the one that kept you alive! I'm the one you belong to! I'm the one you're going to marry! And I'm the one you're going to be with, for a very long time!'  
  
He back away from her, and made his way to the door. He stooped halfway, and turned around to see her.  
  
'I'll give you this night to mourn for your friends! But the next time I come to see you, you'd better be ready for me!'  
  
And with that he left the room, leaving Ginny to her grieve.  
'Milady? Milady?'- Sarah was looking at her with a worried face.  
  
'Are you alright Milady? You are crying.'-Ginny had been so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't saw Sarah coming towards her.  
  
'I'm okay. I was just remembering something!'- Ginny wiped the tears and got up. She wanted to walk a little, to push the sadness away. Norah was complaining that it was lunch time, but Ginny didn't feel like eating at all. Instead she walked through her gardens, petting the animals, and trying not to think about Harry.  
  
A servant came running in to the gardens. When he got close to Ginny, he got on his knees and bowed.  
  
'Your Highness, Lady Malfoy as arrived!'- he didn't look once at her face, and remained on his knees until she left.  
  
Ginny made her way to the palace, thinking about the poor man. Just because he was muggle bourn, he had no rights and no freedom.  
  
Has she entered one of the many living rooms of the palace, Narcissa Malfoy came in to view.  
  
Ginny's mind immediately filed with the memories of the "lessons" Narcissa had taught her.  
Narcissa Malfoy first meet Ginny for the first time, on the morning, after Hogwarts attack. During those two months, before Voldemort was crowned, she had taught her everything from how to dress, to table manners. Every day she would meet her, and teach her how to walk, how to talk, how to behave in the court, and even how to behave in bed.  
  
Ginny reminded that particular lesson very well.  
  
Narcissa had awakened her very early in the morning. She helped Ginny get dressed, and took her in to the dinning hall. They sat eating breakfast, Ginny trying to act her best in front of her teacher.  
  
'Today I'm going to teach you something very important!'- she said with her usual blank face.  
  
Ginny was drinking her milk, holding the cup just like Narcissa told her too, and wondering what could be so important.  
  
'I'm going to teach you how to please a man in bed, and.'-but before she could finish her sentence, Ginny spat her milk out, surprised at what she had heard.  
  
'Virginia, honestly.'- Narcissa looked shocked at her reaction.  
  
'You're going to teach me what?'  
  
'How to please a man in bed!'-She was surveying her pupil with a most shocked expression.  
  
'Our Lord told me to make you ready for him. He's coming to see you in a few days, and he's expecting more then just a scared little girl!'  
  
Ginny got up from the table. She was felling very angry at Voldemorts assumption, that he could get his way with her. She wouldn't let him. Ever since she saw Harry's torn cloak, she had decided that she would rather die, then let Voldemort touch her.  
  
'Your Lord can expect all he wants, but I'm not going to bed with him!'- she made her way to her room, but Narcissa ran after her, shouting her name in a most undignified manner.  
  
'Virginia! Virginia!'- Ginny turned around to see Narcissa looking at her with a most frightened look.  
  
'You have to let me teach you! If you don't, he'll be angry at me, and blame me for your rebellion! Please, how you do latter on in the bedroom is not of my concern, but don't make me pay for your insubordination.'-Ginny couldn't help but to feel pity for her. She had always been nice and friendly to Ginny, and she was after all, the only company she had, besides Norah.  
  
'Okay, you can teach me! But he better not think that just because I had "lessons" about sex, I'm actually going to do it with him!'  
  
And with that Narcissa, looking much more relieved, took her to the bedroom, and started the lesson.  
  
And Ginny's little rebellion brought her nothing but trouble.  
Back in reality, Ginny walked in to the living room and let out a smile. Narcissa got up from her seat, and bowed to her.  
  
'Virginia darling, how are you?'- she said with a big but elegant smile on her face. Ginny hugged her, and gave her an elegant smile of her own.  
  
'I'm fine.'- Ginny said as she sat down on one of the sofas. Narcissa sat beside her.  
  
'I was thinking that since your birthday is next month, we should start planning your party! After all you only make 18 once!'-Narcissa, looked absolutely delighted with the idea.  
  
'Our Lord already gave me permission to take care of the details! It's going to be a masquerade ball. I thought that you might go as an angel. Ill spread the rumor that you're going as an cat or something, so that no one can copy you!'- Narcissa just went on and on about the ball, without noticing Ginny's sad face.  
  
Ginny simply said yes at Narcissas suggestions, not really caring about the party. She didn't feel like celebrating at all. After an hour of hearing Narcissa talk, Ginny felt bored and tried to make an excuse.  
  
'Narcissa, why don't you take care of the details, I'm felling tired, and I would like to go to my room.'-said Ginny with a sleepy smile.  
  
'Of course darling, I'll make all the arrangements.'- looking delighted, Narcissa bowed at her and left the room.  
  
Ginny went to her room, she wanted to take a nap before dinner, were she would have to put up with her husbands endless conversation.  
  
A party. She didn't feel like celebrating her birthday without her family. But maybe if she asked him nicely, he would let her see her family again.  
  
Maybe those lessons Narcissa taught her could be useful after all.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Night fell on the city near the Emperors palace A cloaked figure was walking in the shadows, moving silently and unnoticed.  
  
The figure made its way to one of the alleys, and waited.  
  
A young man, with black hair and green eyes went to the same alley and directed itself to the figure. He was also wearing a black cloak, but he had his hood down, as thought unafraid of being seen.  
  
'Do you have it?'- The young man asked.  
  
From under the black cloak, a feminine hand came out, and gave a piece of parchment to the man.  
  
'Is this all?'- the young man asked. The figure nodded, and remained silent.  
  
The man looked at the piece of parchment, and frowned.  
  
'Its not much is it?'- He asked in a disappointed voice.  
  
'If you like, you can sleep with Malfoy, and I'll collect the paper!' - said the figure in a sarcastic voice.  
  
'Okay! Okay! Point taken!'- he said looking once more at the parchment.  
  
'Will there be anything else? I have to go back to the castle!'- the women in the cloak seemed in a hurry to leave.  
  
'Just one more thing if you don't mind! How is Ginny?'-he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
'She was very sad today! I don't know why, but since this morning she was very melancholic! She's eating very little again.'- the women's voice also sounded concerned. She looked at the watch, and let out a curse.  
  
'I got to go now, or they will notice I'm gone!'  
  
And without any other word she made her way back to the castle.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
First of all I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. Thank you!  
  
Okay, what I'm trying to do with this chapter is to show Ginny's daily routine at the palace, and to show what happened to her in the last two years.  
  
In the next chapters were going to see more of the other characters, including what happened to everyone, so don't worry. I may even put Ginny's and Voldemorts "first night".  
  
Please review! It's your reviews that give me the motivation to write. 


	3. Chapter 2 A not so normal day

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot  
  
Chapter 3- A not so normal day.  
  
Ginny tossed and turned in her bed. She simply wasn't sleepy. She had given that excuse to Narcissa to get rid of her, but her mind was too full to sleep.  
  
Her mind was on her family. If she played her cards right, she might just see them again.  
  
Who are you kidding Ginny?-she thought-He's never going to let you see them.  
  
Maybe she could charm him! Seduce him so that he would give in to her request. After all, she didn't have those lessons for nothing. After dinner!-she decided-I'm going to play the seductress!  
  
She got up from her bed. It had been nearly two hours since she was trying to sleep. It was almost dinner time, and she wanted to get ready for her act.  
  
Ginny picked up a bell from the night stand and rang it. There was no sound coming from it, but soon her maids came rushing in to the room, ready to get their mistress dressed.  
  
Norah as usual was the first to come in. She would always wait in the sitting room next to the bedroom, as though she was afraid that Ginny would try to sneak out if she wasn't there.  
  
Without a word Norah chose a dress for her, and began dressing her. The other maids walked in, and began doing her make up and her hair.  
  
They all stood back to admire their work. Ginny, as usual, was stunning.  
  
Ginny sighed. She looked beautiful in the mirror, but that thought didn't make her happy. She would rather be dress in rags and be with her family.  
  
When dinner time came, a bell rang somewhere on the room, which meant that he was already waiting for her.  
  
She made her way to the dinning hall, with her dress flowing behind her, and her maids following her.  
  
When she reached it, two servants opened the doors, and Ginny walked in alone. Lord Voldemort didn't like to eat with a crowd, so all the maids would wait outside.  
  
The doors closed behind her, and she noticed that her husband was not at the table as usual, but looking outside a window, with a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, walking in her direction.  
  
'Good evening, my dear!'-he said as he grabbed her hands and pulled her in to a kiss.  
  
'Good evening.'-she replied with a week smile.  
  
Before she had entered the hall, she was sure that she could play the seductress. But one look at him and her courage faded. How could she seduce a man that already had everything? Including her!  
  
But if he was in such a good mod, maybe she wouldn't have to act, and could just ask him to let her see her family as a birthday gift.  
  
Still grabbing her hand, he led her to the table. Then he pulled her chair, and she sat down. The food magically appeared on their plates. It was something that reminded her of Hogwarts, every day.  
  
Wile they were eating, Voldemort kept talking about things that were indifferent to Ginny. She would listen and nod her head, and occasionally ask a question so that he knew she was listening. Ever since the coronation, he would dine with her every night, and talk about the days events.  
  
On the first day she was surprised that he would talk with her that way. As tough they were really a happily married couple. But after a wile she realized that everyone needed someone to talk to. Even her. Sometimes she would find herself talking with Narcissa about trivial things, because she simply needed to talk about something.  
  
And that was not all she noticed. After the first year of marriage, she noticed that she needed some affection to. She had come from a large family, were everyone was close. Then she was tossed in to a life were no one would touch her in a caring way.  
  
Her maids would touch her to dress her. Narcissa might give her a hug once in a wile, but no one touched her with warmth. No one but her husband that is.  
  
She looked at him wile he ate.  
  
How had she become so accustom to him? The fact was that without him she was alone, and she hated to be alone. So she got used to him, to his touch and to his presence. She still hated him, but the hate had been put aside to make way for her needs.  
  
In the middle of the meal, Lucius Malfoy came bursting in to the hall, with a very concerned face. Ginny and Voldemort looked up at him in surprise. No one ever walked in on their meal. Voldemort hated interruptions.  
  
Lucius walked all the way up to were the Dark Lord was, and whispered in his ear. Voldemorts face went from surprise to concentration, and from that to anger.  
  
He got up abruptly from the table, with an angry look that made Ginny shrink.  
  
'How dare him!'-his voice was low, but full of anger and menace.  
  
Lucius was obviously scared. He was Voldemorts right hand, but one could never tell what could happen to the carrier of bad news. And the news he brought were most certainly bad.  
  
Voldemort made his way to the doors, with a determined step. He stooped, looked back at Ginny and whispered something to Lucius that made him look at her to. She heard a faint 'Yes my Lord.' from Lucius and both left the room.  
  
Norah immediately came in as Voldemort left. She sat down on a chair near the fire place and waited for her Highness to finish her meal. When Ginny was done, Norah rang a small silver bell that was on the table, and the dirty dishes disappeared.  
  
Ginny looked at the clock that was on top of the fireplace. Half past eight. It was too early to go to bed, so she made her way to the library. She thought that some reading might give her some sleep.  
  
There were two libraries in the palace. The biggest one was on the 1º floor, and the other was near Voldemorts privet study. Though the second one was smaller then the first, it was still as big as Hogwarts library.  
  
The smaller library was mostly full of books about the dark arts. It had also a smaller section of more harmless books about magic and other things like arts, muggle science, music and history. Those were the only books she was allowed to read. The rest of the library was for the exclusive use of her husband.  
  
She took a book about arts from the shelf and sat down near a window. The night had fallen and all she could see was the lights of the city in the distance.  
  
She opened the book on her lap, and began to read. Norah had dismissed the other maids, and sat down reading next to her. Ginny wasn't paying attention to what she was reading. She was more busy thinking about what might have happened to make Voldemort so angry. Hardly anything would go wrong for him, and she hadn't seen him so angry for a wile now.  
  
Wile she was lost in her thoughts, a noise came from behind the closed door. Norah immediately looked up at it. Ginny could see the tension on her face, as though she was afraid of whom it might be.  
  
Norah got up made her way to the door, and slowly opened it. She made a face of relief as Ginny heard a boisterous voice on the other side. Her heart sink. She knew to whom that voice belonged to.  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the library and bowed lightly at Ginny.  
  
'Good evening Milady!' -he said to her with an ample, but nervous smile.  
  
Ginny scowled at him. The last thing she wanted right now was for Draco to interrupt her reading. Not that she was really reading, but she didn't want him near anyway. Norah seemed please to see him. Well all her maids would be pleased to see him. He was one of the reasons why they all wanted a job at the castle. Draco was the most eligible bachelor in the entire wizarding world.  
  
He was the son of the Emperors right hand, Lucius Malfoy, and he was rich, handsome and powerful. Only the death eaters prior from the Hogwarts attack had the right to be in Voldemorts inner circle. They and there families were the most important people in the world, next to the royal family. After Dumbledore's fall most of the pure blood families had joined Voldemort, as Death Eaters. But only the originals ones had the honor of being part of the Emperors inner circle of friends. Marrying Draco would be a passport to that circle.  
  
Draco looked at her nervously. She looked at Norah and saw that she too was nervous. He picked a book from the shelf and began to read it. Ginny noticed that he would look up at her from the book at every ten seconds, as tough to make sure she was still there. This was making Ginny very uneasy.  
  
What was going on? What news could Lucius possibly have brought to make everyone look so anxious? There was something being hidden from Ginny, and she didn't like it.  
  
She looked up from her book. Norah was sitting near her, apparently reading. Draco was near the door. He had the book in his hands but his eyes weren't moving. It seemed like he was trying to hear any sound coming from the corridor.  
  
Ginny was tired from the tension in the room. She closed her book with a bang that made both Draco and Norah jump. Then she got up from the chair and looked at Draco, then at Norah and then back at Draco.  
  
'Will someone tell me what is going on?'-she asked feeling a little exasperated.  
  
Draco looked at her with apprehension on his face.  
  
'Maybe its time for you to go to bed, Milady!'-the tone of his voice told her that it was not a request.  
  
One would expect that the Empress had a little more control over her life then this. But she in fact had very little power over it. She could only make trivial little decisions about her life. Very few people could be the boss of her, but Draco and Norah were two of the few.  
  
Draco opened the door for her. She sighed and left the library. Now she had no choice but to go to her room and wait for her husband.  
  
Draco had insisted on accompanying her to her room. She noticed that he was playing with his wand in his pocket.  
  
When she got to her room he bowed and bide her good night. Norah closed the door behind her, took one of Ginny nightgowns from the dresser, and helped her undress. Usually there would be more maids there.  
  
The room was silent, so Ginny was expecting to hear Dracos footsteps leaving. The sound never came. She looked at the door and noticed his high polished shoes walking back and froth, between the door and the floor. He was watching the door. This was definitely not normal.  
  
She got in to the bed and watched Norah leave in to the next room.  
  
Ginny decided that it was best to wait for her husband, to ask him what was going on.  
  
One in the morning came and he wasn't there. Two in the morning and he still wasn't there. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Before three in morning she fell asleep.  
  
*******************************************************  
The morning came with its usual promise of a summer day.  
  
Ginny looked at the clock, the maids should be coming in at any minute now.  
  
She waited and waited, but her maids never came in. Ginny tried to rise from the bed, but a hand on her waist hold her down. She turned around to see Voldemort sleeping beside her. He must have gotten in to bed when I was asleep, she concluded.  
  
'Stay with me.'-he said wile he was pulling her by the waist and kissing her neck. His tone of voice was sweet and Ginny new that tough it had sounded as a request, it was an order.  
  
He sounded sleepy. She thought that he must have come to bed at a really late hour. His hand travel along the curve of her body and stooped at her hip. He began kissing her neck again, going higher and higher, until he reached her earlobe, and nibble it.  
  
His hands were traveling again, this time making their way upwards.  
  
Ginny wasn't feeling up to this right now. She looked at the clock. It was almost ten in the morning. He had most likely told the maids not to disturb them this morning.  
  
His hand reached her breast, and began caressing it. She really wasn't up to this, this morning.  
  
She got out of the bed and went for the bathroom.  
  
'Were do you think you're going?'-he asked in a disappointed voice.  
  
'To take a bath.'-Ginny said in an innocent voice.  
  
She turned around to look at him. He was lying with his face up; the sheets were around his waist. She could see his pale chest that contrasted with his long dark hair. Voldemort never slept with clothes on. She had to admit, he was very handsome.  
  
He was smiling at her. His smile and his eyes were very seductive. Ginny got puzzled for a moment. He didn't look angry with her getting up when he was obviously starting something. By the contrary he was all smiling and staring at her.  
  
'Go and take you bath then!'-he said with a curious smile.  
  
Ginny went to the huge marble bathroom, thinking about this. Yesterday he left her with a look of anger on his face, today he was in very good mood. Just what had happened during the night?  
  
She took of her night gown, letting it fall to the floor. Then she went down the steps of the swimming pool, feeling the water against her body. When the water reached her waist she dived in to it, and swan underwater.  
  
She emerged a few feet away from the pool stairs, and rubbed her eyes. Then she heard someone diving in to the pool. Turning around she saw Voldemort swimming towards her. Well it seemed that there was no avoiding him. In the mood or not, he always got what he wanted from her.  
  
He surfaced right in front of her, the water that reached her shoulders, could only reach his chest. He looked down at her with a smile. Then he gently grabbed her face and pulled her in to a kiss.  
  
She could feel his hands traveling down her neck and her back. A thought came to Ginny's mind. If he was in such a good mood, then this might be the perfect time to ask to see her family. All she had to do was make sure that he kept that good mood.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and kept kissing him back. Then she lifted her legs and put them around his waist.  
  
He made his way backwards to the wall of the pool. When he felt his back touching the wall, her turned them around and pinned his body against Ginny's. He grabbed her legs and pulled her up, so that he was at eye level with her breasts. Then he began exploring them with his tongue. Ginny started to feel aroused. No mater if she liked him or not, the fact was that he knew every week spot she had, and she couldn't help herself to fell this way.  
  
He kept kissing, nibbling, sucking, and teasing her. Them he let her slip down his body, so that her hips were at the same level as his. Still holding her legs, he opened then wider and shoved himself in to her. Ginny gasped. He was too big for her, and it always hurt in the beginning. He started the pace slowly, so that it would hurt less, but he new when her pain would turn in to pleasure, and began to pick up the pace.  
  
Small waves formed in the pool due to their rhythmic movements. Soon Ginny began to fell waves of pleasure inside her. He held her closer and came right after her.  
  
He staid inside her for a wile, holding her, wile she played absent mindedly with his hair. She was thinking of a way to ask him to see her family. He looked her in the eyes and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
'Is there something you want to tell me?'-he asked with his seductive smile.  
  
Ginny looked at him in surprise. Did anything ever escape his eyes?  
  
'I was thinking. I mean.'-she was feeling nervous. What if he got angry at her? What would she do? She put on her most innocent look, and got ready for the storm.  
  
'You know that my birthday is coming up, right?'-he nodded.  
  
'Well. I was wondering if I could ask you something as my birthday present.'-he looked at her with a face that told his surprise. Ginny had never asked anything from him. But somehow, he seemed happy for her asking something.  
  
'What would you like?'-he asked with a look that said that he would give her anything she wanted.  
  
'I was wondering if I could see my family.'-comprehension dawned on his face, and much too Ginny dismay, he back away from her, and sawn to the deeper part of the pool. She didn't now what do, but she wasn't going to back out now.  
  
'I've never asked anything from you! And I've always obeyed you!'-she said out loud so that he could hear her on the other side of the pool.  
  
He stared at her with his deep scarlet eyes, as though he was examining her. Then he sawn back at her, and pulled her to him. It was his turn to play with her hair. Ginny noticed his frown of concentration. He was thinking of what to do.  
  
'Tell you what!'-He began. Ginny crossed her fingers.  
  
'I'll think about it!'- She sighed of relieve. She was expecting a lecture, or worse.  
  
'Thank you.'-was all she could say.  
  
After their bath, they both went to their room to get dressed. Ginny was hopping to get dressed without her maids, but before she could open the closet Norah and Sarah came in to the room.  
  
Voldemort went to his own privet chamber, somewhere were not even Ginny was allowed in. The maids dressed her as usual, and the day went back to its normal routine.  
  
*******************************************************  
Ginny was standing in front of the mirror. She hated Saturdays! Hate them! Hate them! Hate them!  
  
Sarah was calmly arranging her hair, Joan was sewing the end of her dress, Kim was polishing her shoes and Norah was choosing the jewels she would wear. The rest of the maids were somewhere around the room, looking for something to do.  
  
The reason of all that fuss was the court.  
  
Saturday was when Ginny made her appearance in the court. After all, as her husband once said, there was no point in having an Empress if he couldn't show her around.  
  
Her maids were also nervous. Three of them would accompany Ginny to the court, and all of them were hoping to be chosen. Of course Ginny already new who two of them would be. Norah was one; she would always go with her everywhere so the court wasn't an exception. Sarah would also go; she was so charming and cheerful that Ginny could help to favor her. As to the third one, she would probably let Norah pick for her.  
  
Joan finished sewing and began helping Sarah. Kim knelled near Ginny, put the shoes in front of her, and guided her foot from under the dress to the right shoe. The dress didn't allow her to see her feet.  
  
When they were all finished, Norah brought a necklace and a headpin. Ginny looked at Norah's choices. The necklace was one of her favorites. Two kneeling angels made of crystal, facing each other, with a topaz in the center. The headpin was a dragonfly with a woman's head. Norah gently placed the necklace and the headpin on Ginny, as the others looked at her with proud smile.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. As usual she was striking.  
  
All the maids were admiring her in silence, wile Ginny was wondering if there was a way to skip court tonight.  
  
Then, a knock on the door made them all jump. Kim made her way to the door, and opened it. Lucius came in to the room, looking cheerful. He looked at Norah and the other maids and his smile faded.  
  
'Why aren't you dressed yet?'-he snapped.  
  
They all stared at him. It wasn't customary for him to go to Ginny's dressing room, and it was even more odd that he was worried with the maids being dressed. Looking at the surprised faces around him he sighed, and began to explain.  
  
'The Emperor is going to make an important announcement tonight and he wants all of the maids to be there! Now go and get dressed!'-he commanded with an annoyed face.  
  
The maid's faces went from surprise to joy, as they heard Malfoy talk. Almost all of then went running out of the room, in to their quarters, to change in to more formal dresses. Ginny chuckled as she watched the younger maids look of absolute glee.  
  
The thing is, when they were all gone she was alone with Lucius Malfoy. And she hated him even more then Saturdays.  
  
Ginny sat on a chair near the window, looking at the sky as it turned darker.  
  
'May I?'  
  
Ginny looked around to see Lucius standing right beside her with a wand in his hand. She was puzzled.  
  
'His Highness asked me to take some of your blood, since he couldn't do it himself on the other night.'-he was clearly waiting for an answer, but all she could do was stare. She had forgotten about the blood. And it seemed that Voldemort had forgotten to. He must have been really worried the other night, to forget something that was obviously important to him.  
  
She showed Lucius her arm, and nodded. He took her hand, and lifted the sleeve of her magnificent dress. Then he made a cut on her wrist with his wand, and filled a small vial with it. After closing the cut, he stared at the vial with an ecstatic look, rolling it in his hands and holding it up against the light.  
  
Ginny watched him with curiosity. The man was really interested in her blood. The door on the other side of the room opened, and the maids came back in, with their beautiful dresses and talking happily.  
  
Lucius immediately hid the vial in his pocket, and offered a hand at Ginny. She took it and got up from the chair. Still holding her hand he directed her to the door, and from there to the magical stairs.  
  
The throne room was on the ground floor, and the main staircase would take them directly there. As soon as they steeped on the first step, the steps started moving downwards.  
  
When they reached the ground floor Lucius led her to the throne room. They stopped in front of the enormous doors, and he nodded to one of the guards. Both guards opened the doors, and Ginny could see the interior of the room.  
  
The throne room was a vast circular hall, surrounded by golden windows and with a beautiful black marble floor. Today though, the floor could hardly bee seen since there were literally hundreds of people in the room.  
  
And those hundreds were all staring at her.  
  
She steeped in to the room, aware of all the faces watching her. A servant on her left made himself be heard.  
  
'Her Supreme Highness, the Empress Virginia Voldemort.'-he said for the whole room to hear.  
  
Everyone bowed, or got on his knees, as Ginny made her way to the throne were her husband was waiting for her. She was looking strait forward, as Narcissa always told her to. 'Looking strait ahead wile you walk is showing superiority!'-she reminded hearing Narcissa say.  
  
Ginny knew that those on their knees were of lower position. Death Eaters that had joined late in the war, people from less important families, and the occasional wizards from some part of the world considered vulgar. Those that merely bowed were from higher families, like the families of the early Death Eaters.  
  
All the room was silent wile she climbed the marble steps towards the throne. All remained quiet when Voldemort took her hand and lead her to the throne beside his. All was soundless until she sat on her throne.  
  
And when she did, all rose and the whispers began.  
  
Ginny could hear the whispers caused by her entrance. Some were talking about her dress, some about her beauty, and some about her elegance.  
  
Ginny just hated to be the center of attention, as she was every Saturday night.  
  
Half the women were looking at her with an ecstatic look; the other half was looking with looks of pure envy.  
  
As Sarah and Norah settled themselves beside her, the theme of the whispers went from the Empress to her maids. Some women looked at them with looks of even more envy. Her maids were the top of society, and every girl who didn't have the chance to be one simply hated them.  
  
The court had resumed back to normality, and Ginny watched as several wizards showed their gifts to the Emperor, families came with the request for marriage, and other unimportant business.  
  
Ginny sighed as a wizard asked her husband to grant his son with permission to marry a girl from another family. She didn't know why, but Voldemort had made a law were no one in the high families was to marry without his permission. People couldn't even get married if he didn't allow them.  
  
After all the affairs were taken care of, Lucius clapped his hands and the night's entertainment came in. A magical band came in, as well as some headless ghosts juggling with their heads, magical animals on display and much more. Everything that would entertain the elite of society. It looked like a circus to her.  
  
Ginny knew that this wasn't a normal court day. The regular court, were her husband would make decisions on things that actually mattered, was during the week. And for the really important decisions, on things that mattered to the whole empire, he would gather the governors from his provinces, and decide with them.  
  
Ginny recognized one of these governors in the middle of the crowd. What was his name, she wondered?! She was sure that she had seen him before.  
  
After a wile Lucius rose his hands and the all the noise in the room halted. Voldemort rose from his chair, and took a step forward, looking to the crowd before him.  
  
'I have an announcement to make this evening.'-his face didn't betrayed any emotions.  
  
'As you know, the Quidditch world cup hasn't been held for two years. I have decided that should take place again. This year the Cup will be held in Egypt, in the province of Bruno Lestrange.'  
  
Ginny looked at the crowd. They were all applauding and smiling at the perspective of having a Quidditch world cup again. The man she had noticed made its way to the throne steppes, and bowed at the Emperor. Then he thanked him for the honor, and went back in to the crowd.  
  
The entertainments resumed, and Ginny listen as the conversations in the room turned to the Quidditch cup. Bruno Lestrange had become the center of attention; there were people all around him. Ginny saw Lucius Malfoy trying to reach him through the mob. A man walking in the opposite direction ran in to him, he had dark hair and dark clothes. The man made a quick bow to apologize and left, leaving Lucius infuriated.  
  
The night went on, and Ginny was feeling more and more bored. Voldemort noticed it and rose from his chair. He offered her his hand and announced that they would retire for the night.  
  
They passed trough a door behind the thrones, in to a small room. Norah went with them, but Sarah remained outside, and joined the other maids.  
  
Ginny was already making her way to another door, which led to a hidden staircase, when Voldemort told her to wait.  
  
Shortly after, Lucius came in to the room. He began to search the pockets of his robes for what Ginny assumed was the vial. He searched his inside pockets, them his outside pockets, them the inside pockets again. His face was getting as white as his hair, and his eyes began to show panic.  
  
Voldemort didn't look pleased at all. In fact his voice was as cold and menacing as Ginny had never heard.  
  
'Well Lucius? Where's the vial?'-Lucius kept searching his pockets again and again. But to Ginny it was more then clear.  
  
The vial was gone.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Well first of all I would like to thank the people that reviewed. Thank you very much.  
  
Okay, the scene in the pool is a bit clumsy, but it was the first time I ever wrote something like that,*blushes*, so you'll have to excuse me.  
  
I now I said that I might put Voldies and Ginny's first night on this chapter, but I can't do it till her after her birthday, for plot reasons. As for the other characters, ill try to put them on the next chapter.  
  
Please review. The reviews give me the will to find some time to write in my already full schedule. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 3 Secrets revealed

The rose of the court  
  
Chapter 3- Secrets revealed  
  
Ginny was sitting in a comfortable living room, in the far side of the  
  
castle. It was raining outside. The heavy rain drops were washing the windows, and  
  
making the world outside seem unreal.  
  
She just stared out the window, thinking about what had happened.  
  
When realization dawned in Lucius face, Ginny knew there was going to be  
  
trouble.  
  
Voldemort was not pleased at Lucius, and he made it quite clear when he put  
  
him under the Crucios curse. Ginny shook at the memory.  
  
Ginny didn't understand. What was so important about her blood that made her  
  
husband react like that? He had never explained to her why he took her  
  
blood, so her curiosity was teasing her. And he wasn't the only one to get angry too! When Norah told Draco that the vial was missing and that a search had to be  
  
conducted in the castle, his face was pale white. Lucius was furious with  
  
himself, and even Norah seemed affected.  
  
Ginny didn't understand. What were they afraid of?  
  
The castle was being searched from top to bottom, by every wizard and  
  
servant in it. Though she could bet that however who had stolen the vial, had  
  
most certainly not stayed around for long.  
  
Ginny wondered once again. Who would want a vial filled with blood of an 18  
  
year old women?  
  
Then Ginny's mind snapped back to the court. Lucius was in the middle of the  
  
crowd, walking towards Bruno Lestrange, and the dark hair man crashed into  
  
him. It must have been him!  
  
But what did she cared? The only trouble she had with the whole story, was  
  
that another vial was filled with her blood, this time by her husband.  
  
Ginny sighed. All that noise because of a vial! Would anything normal ever  
  
happen in this place?  
  
She could hear Norah's regular breathing, in the back of the room. She had  
  
probably fallen asleep. She turned around and looked at the clock behind her. Ten past midnight. She  
  
sank a little deeper in the chair she was sitting on, and waited, hopping by  
  
some reason the she didn't know, that the man wasn't caught.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ginny woke up suddenly! She wondered for a minute were she was. It was not  
  
her bedroom. Nor it was the living room were she fell asleep.  
  
It was probably a room nearby. She sat up in her bed and noticed that she was still in her dress.  
  
She looked around the room. It was decorated just like the rest of the  
  
castle. In an old an heavy style. There were two doors. One probably led to  
  
the living room where she was earlier, and the other one she didn't know.  
  
There was a single candle burning near one of the doors.  
  
Letting her eyes wonder a bit more, she spotted a clock on top of a  
  
fireplace. There was very little light in the room, so she couldn't see the  
  
hours. But she had the feeling that she wasn't out for long.  
  
She got up and walked to the clock. The she took it to the small candle so  
  
that she could see the hours. It was almost one. She was going to place the clock back in its place, when a familiar voice  
  
came from behind the door next to her.  
  
'My Lord, all of the castle as been searched, and there isn't any sign of  
  
him.'- Draco's voice sounded calm, thought she could bet that her husband was  
  
not.  
  
'Have you checked everything? The towers? The secret passage ways? The lab?- '  
  
there was no answer to his questions, so Ginny assumed that Draco was  
  
nodding.  
  
'How dare he to come into my home and steal from me?!'- her husbands voice  
  
was dripping with fury. Ginny could hear him walking back and forth in the  
  
room.  
  
'My Lord?' -started a small and very nervous voice. -'Do you think that  
  
the resistance did this?- it was Norah's voice. Ginny wondered why she was  
  
in there. And what was this about a resistance?  
  
'Well of course it was them! Who else would have the nerves to come in to the  
  
palace, and steal from right under our noses!'- This time it was Lucius to  
  
answer. In a rather loud way!  
  
'Keep your voice down Lucius! You will wake her up!'  
  
'Forgive me my Lord! Shall I check if she's asleep?' for a moment Ginny's  
  
body tensed. Her first thought was to run to the bed and pretended that she  
  
was asleep. Voldemort would not be happy if she was found eavesdropping, and  
  
she didn't want to upset him. Not with the possibility of visiting her  
  
family.  
  
'No need. We'll hear her, when she gets up.'- Ginny sighed of relief.  
  
'What is really troubling me, is if the resistance knows anything.'-  
  
Voldemort said in a very calm voice. "Anything about what?" she wondered.  
  
'My Lord, what are the odds of them knowing about.'-Lucius started. But her  
  
husband cut him off.  
  
'What were the odds of you being stolen, right in the middle of the court?'-  
  
her husbanded said with a sneer.  
  
'Do you like your life Lucius? Do you?'- Voldemort said with a menacing voice  
  
that could scare a dragon out of his scales. Lucius didn't answer.  
  
'Then you better hope that they don't find out about our little secret!'-  
  
Ginny's mind was screaming with curiosity. "What secret?" She was crossing  
  
her fingers mentally, that one of them would say what it was.  
  
'And if they know about the blood, you might as well bet that they know  
  
about the rest.'- her husbands voice sounded resigned, as if he already had  
  
accepted that the resistance knew what she was dying to find out.  
  
'Oh! But I will get him for this!'- "Who?" Ginny was wondering. "What about  
  
the blood? And the rest? Why wont one of them just spit it out?" her mind  
  
was screaming. She wanted to know. It was her blood after all, and it seemed  
  
very important.  
  
She waited for them to continue the conversation, but there was only silence  
  
in the next room.  
  
Ginny was so nervous, that she forgot the clock in her hands. She gave a  
  
little gasp when it started dinging one in the morning.  
  
'She's awake.'-she heard a voice say.  
  
Ginny ran silently for the bed, and place the clock in the nightstand.  
  
Getting caught at listening to a conversation like that was not a good idea.  
  
Particularly because she was not suppose to know about the resistance. Why  
  
else would Voldemort not tell her about it?  
  
Someone entered the room. Ginny thought that there was no point in  
  
pretending that she was asleep, since they already knew that she was awake.  
  
She lifted her head to see who it was. She was expecting Norah, but was  
  
surprised to see Voldemort looking back at her.  
  
'Ginny? Are you awake?'- he asked in a soft voice.  
  
She sat up in the bed and pretended to be sleepy.  
  
'Yes.'-she said rubbing an eye.  
  
'Well, you better change in to a nightgown. We're spending the night here.'-  
  
he said as he lighted a few candles with his wand.  
  
'Why?'-Ginny asked as she got out of the bed.  
  
'Because I say so.'- he said with a tone that left no room for discussion.  
  
Ginny felt anger rising as she looked at him.  
  
'When will you stop treating me like a child? Why can't you just say that  
  
the man wasn't caught, that he's probably not in the palace but you feel  
  
like the palace security as been compromised, and you feel safer sleeping  
  
here!'- she had said that all in one blow, and the second she finished, she  
  
regretted. If he got angry chances were that she would never see her family.  
  
He looked at her in mild surprise, raised an eyebrow, and laughed.  
  
'You're right; I do treat you like a child. And you're also right about why  
  
we are sleeping here.'-his tone was amused, and Ginny couldn't help feeling  
  
a sense of relief.  
  
There was a nock on the door, and her husband went to open it. He let Norah  
  
in and closed the door.  
  
Norah helped Ginny out of her dress, and in to the nightgown she had brought  
  
in with her.  
  
After that, she gave a small bow and left them alone.  
  
Ginny got in to the bed as her husband took of his clothes. Soon he got in  
  
to bed with her.  
  
She was staring at the ceiling, thinking about how lucky she was that he  
  
didn't got angry at her. He pulled her to him, grabbed her hand, and looked  
  
in to her deep brown eyes.  
  
'How did you know that we didn't catch the man?'-he asked with suspicion.  
  
Ginny thought quickly of an answer.  
  
'Well, I just assumed since were sleeping here. I think that if you had  
  
caught him, we would be in our room.'- she said as innocently as she could.  
  
He kept staring in to her eyes, as if there was something he wanted to say,  
  
but couldn't came around to say it.  
  
'I haven't been paying you much attention lately, have I?'-he said while he  
  
played with her hand. Ginny could see that something was disturbing him.  
  
'I'll have to do something about that.''- Ginny didn't know what to say. This  
  
was very unusual of him.  
  
She thought about it for a moment. He spent almost every night with her, and  
  
they would always dine together. Maybe he felt that that wasn't enough.  
  
Ginny's thoughts were disturbed by a hand travelling between her legs.  
  
It seemed like he was himself again.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Somewhere in a dark dungeon, a man with greasy black hair and a woman with  
  
spectacles were leaning over a cauldron, with an anxious look on their  
  
faces.  
  
'Well, let's pray that this doesn't work!'-the man said while a young man  
  
with dark hair handed him a small vial.  
  
Everyone in the small room held their breath, as the man opened the vial and  
  
pored a droop of the blood inside it, in to the cauldron.  
  
The liquid inside the cauldron began to boil, and turned purple. Everyone in  
  
the room looked at the older man.  
  
'Well? What does it mean?'-asked a young women with bushy hair.  
  
'It means that what we thought is correct.'-the man said with a sad voice.  
  
'Are you sure? Could you have made a mistake in the potion?'-she insisted.  
  
'Quite sure.'-he said with an even sadder voice.  
  
'Well, I guess that the question now is what are we gona do about it?'-the  
  
young man said.  
  
Everyone in the room looked back at the older man, but he didn't seem to  
  
know what to do.  
  
'Well, our spy said that he takes her blood once a month, so I'm guessing  
  
that he needs the potion once a month.'-said a voice in the back of the  
  
room.  
  
'We'll have to get her out of there!'-said the young man.  
  
The older man let out a sad laugh.  
  
'Taking a vial from that idiot Lucius is one thing. Taking the Empress from  
  
right under Voldemorts nose is another!'-he said with a more serious  
  
expression.  
  
'I can do it! Either way we have no choice. We take her from there, or we  
  
lose this fight.'-said the young man with a determined voice.  
  
There was a minute of silence were everyone in the small room looked at him.  
  
'Well, if we are going to do this we have to make careful plans. Our spy  
  
said that there is going to be a ball in a few weeks. I think that that is  
  
the best time to strike. We need to start planning right now.'-the older  
  
woman's voice said nothing but authority. Everyone in the room, but the  
  
young man, nodded and left.  
  
The young man grabbed the small vial that laid forgotten next to the  
  
caldron, and looked at it.  
  
'Ginny!'-he said in whisper.  
  
Then is face turned in to pure anger and he throw it against the wall,  
  
breaking the vial in to a thousand small pieces.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The days went by to fast to Ginny's liking. Her birthday came closer and  
  
closer, and still she had no answer from her husband.  
  
She was anxious to see her family. It was the only thing that kept her  
  
going.  
  
She was in the large privet garden, strolling around, and not really paying  
  
attention to the beautiful flowers, or listening to Norah's endless  
  
conversation.  
  
She wanted an answer. She just had to know.  
  
She turned around and looked at Sarah and Norah, who were talking about some  
  
young witch that had made a fool of herself in a party. It was the new gossip  
  
theme in the palace.  
  
'Were is my husband?'-she asked with an authority that she really didn't  
  
feel.  
  
'In the small office Milady, but.'-the young maid started, but Ginny cut off  
  
her word and made her way back to the palace.  
  
Ginny's maids had to run to catch up with her. She made her way to the small  
  
office with a determined step. More determination then she felt, because  
  
inside her head was screaming.  
  
"What are you going to do? You're going to get him angry at you, that's what  
  
you're going to do!". But she ignored her own thoughts, and as soon as she  
  
got to the office door she turned around to her maids and told them to wait  
  
there for her.  
  
The two young maids looked at each other with apprehensive looks as Ginny  
  
let herself in to the office.  
  
The small office wasn't small at all. It was small compared with the other  
  
office, were Voldemort would receive people from outside the palace. Usually  
  
people from the other provinces or noble people with request that were to  
  
privet for court.  
  
Ginny close the door behind her, without making a sound. Still her husband  
  
sensed her presence, and looked up from the papers he was reading. He looked  
  
surprised, has Ginny had expected. Now she hoped that he wouldn't see this  
  
as an invasion of his privacy. 'Ginny! This is a surprise!'-he said as he sat back on the chair.  
  
She looked at him and saw with relief that he didn't look angry. In fact he  
  
looked. Glad! She walked slowly up to the desk, and stop just a few steps away from him.  
  
'I was wondering if I could talk to you?'-she wasn't sure, but was that a  
  
smile?  
  
He got up from his chair, took Ginny's hand and took her to the next room.  
  
There, instead of sitting down on the couch, he sat down in front of the  
  
fireplace, and with a wave of his wand, lit the fire. Ginny sat beside him on the floor, but he pulled her to him, and placed her  
  
between his legs, so that she was with her back leaning on his chest. She  
  
didn't like the way she was sitting, because she couldn't see his face.  
  
'So, what do you want to talk about?'-he asked as he placed small kisses on  
  
the back of her neck.  
  
'I wanted to ask you if you thought about my request.'-she said in one  
  
breath  
  
Voldemort tensed behind her.  
  
'I see.'-he said in a low voice. Ginny thought that he was going to say no.  
  
She turned her head so that she could see him. If he was going to deny the  
  
only thing that she wanted, them she would want a reason.  
  
Voldemort looked like he was thinking. He looked at her with his deep  
  
scarlet eyes in an unwary way. Then his face light up, as if he had just had  
  
an idea.  
  
'Yes. You may see your family.'-he said as if he was still considering the  
  
answer.  
  
She immediately turned around and hugged him.  
  
'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'-she was so ecstatic with the prospect of  
  
seeing her family, that she was kissing him at every "thank you". And he  
  
didn't seem to mind.  
  
'When can I see them'-she asked, thinking that maybe he would let her see  
  
them still this week.  
  
'After your birthday.'-he simply said. Ginny mood was went down a little, at  
  
the thought of still having to wait till her birthday. But anyway, she was  
  
so delighted at seeing her family, that she didn't even notice his evil  
  
grin.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The days that seemed to be going to fast for Ginny, suddenly become to slow.  
  
Ginny was doing everything she could to help Narcissa with the upcoming  
  
ball. That way, time seemed to go faster. But still not fast enough.  
  
It took her a reasonable amount of days to realize that some thing was not  
  
right. First her husband didn't get angry at her, for interrupting his work.  
  
Second, the ball was to be held outside the palace, somewhere she hadn't  
  
been since after Hogwarts. And third, Draco was constantly following her.  
  
If she would go in to the garden, there he was. If she was in the library,  
  
he would be outside. When she went to the court, he would stand beside her  
  
throne, like a body guard. She had the suspicion that Voldemort had ordered  
  
him to keep an eye on her.  
  
But in fact she didn't care. All she could think about, all that graced her  
  
mind was her family. She would be seeing them. For the first time in two  
  
years, she would see her mother, her father and her brothers. So, she was  
  
anxious for her birthday.  
  
In fact, she was so distracted with that thought that she didn't even notice  
  
that Voldemort himself was taking care of the ball security.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you very much.  
  
Second I would like to thank my new Beta reader, Rachel Gilmore.  
  
I would also like to note that there was a mistake with the chapters. Were it said chapter 3, was actually chapter 2. Funny no one noticed.  
  
Please keep reviewing. Reviews give me the motivation to keep writing. 


	5. Chapter 5 Happy birthday you highness!

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot  
  
Chapter 5- Happy birthday you highness!  
  
My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have me all of me  
  
you used to captivate me by your resonating light  
  
now I'm bound by the life you've left behind your face it hurts  
  
my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone but though you're still with me I've been alone all along...  
  
Evanescence  
  
*********  
  
Ginny was staring at her reflection at the mirror, but not really seeing  
  
anything at all.  
  
She was in a very large room, in the palace, that was filled with chattering  
  
maids, cloth, jewelry, and one busy and harassed looking Narcissa.  
  
The day had finally come.  
  
It was Ginny's birthday, and she just couldn't wait for the upcoming party.  
  
Though what she really couldn't wait for was to see her family.  
  
'In the next week after your birthday!'-Voldemort had said, when she had asked  
  
him when she would see them.  
  
And now all that she wanted was for the day to fly by. And all the days  
  
until she could see them.  
  
She allowed herself a smile at that thought. She didn't smile often, and she  
  
almost felt like she forgot how to do it.  
  
Sarah, noticing her smile, gave a smile of her own.  
  
'I'm glad to see that her Highness is smiling!'-she said while applying white  
  
powder to Ginny's arm, making the skin glow even whiter. If Narcissa made  
  
her skin any more paler she would look more like a vampire, instead of an  
  
angel.  
  
The maids around her were in an uproar. Her birthday was an occasion were  
  
they could show off, and they were anxious to get in to their costumes.  
  
Ginny had no idea of what they were dressing of. Narcissa, much to the  
  
maid's dismay, decided that she would decide their costumes.  
  
So, after what seemed like an eternity standing up, Narcissa stepped back  
  
and sighed.  
  
For the first time in the afternoon Ginny paid attention to the mirror.  
  
She was wearing a of the shoulders long dress, with short sleeves, made of a  
  
sparkly white fabric, she had never seen before. Her hair was up, and she  
  
had little pearls in it.  
  
But what she liked the most in her dress, was that there was a small rain of  
  
bright sparkles coming from the end of the dress that stood just a few  
  
inches above the ground.  
  
Narcissa took something from a box, and Ginny could see in the mirror that  
  
she was holding a pair of wings. She placed them in Ginny's back, and with a  
  
swish of her wand they attached themselves to the dress.  
  
The wings, just like the dress, had small sparkles coming from them, which  
  
would float for a few seconds, and then disappear in to the air.  
  
She had to admit, she liked the dress.  
  
The maids exited the room, to get themselves dressed, leaving Ginny and  
  
Narcissa, who was already dressed, alone.  
  
She sat down, trying not to wrinkle the dress. Narcissa seemed very please  
  
with her former student.  
  
'I'm glad to see you smile!'-Narcissa said as she rang for a servant, and  
  
asked for something fresh for the both of them.  
  
Ginny frowned. Did she really smiled that little? If she did, it was most  
  
certainly not her fault.  
  
'I have something for you.'-Narcissa said with a more serious face.  
  
Ginny looked at her with surprise.  
  
'Aren't the gifts supposed to be given at the ball?'-she asked.  
  
'Not this one! This isn't an official gift, its something just from me, and I  
  
want to give it to you while were alone.'  
  
Narcissa took a small box from somewhere in her dress, and handed it over to  
  
Ginny.  
  
Ginny opened the box to find a small silver ring, with a single emerald.  
  
'Put it on!'-Narcissa said with anticipation.  
  
Ginny placed the ring on her finger, along with her wedding ring, and  
  
smiled. The ring went well with her wedding ring, even thought it looked  
  
poor in comparison.  
  
'This ring is passed down from mother to daughter. It's a family  
  
heirloom.'-Narcissa said with pride.'-And since I don't have a daughter, I  
  
decided to give it to you.'  
  
'But, you can have a granddaughter! Wouldn't you prefer to give this to  
  
someone from you family?'-Ginny asked.  
  
'You are like a daughter to me Ginny! I want this to be yours! As for a  
  
granddaughter, I know that there wont be one coming so soon.'-Narcissa  
  
replied with a sad tone.  
  
Ginny thanked her for the gift. She looked at Narcissa for a moment,  
  
wondering why her voice sounded so sad. She was just about to ask her that,  
  
when Draco walked in to the room.  
  
He was wearing his Death Eater robes, and was holding his black mask.  
  
He bowed at Ginny, with his usual evil smile, and kissed his mother on the  
  
cheek.  
  
'It's time to go. There is a car waiting outside.'-he said in a happy voice.  
  
'Car? Why don't we go by floo powder?'-Ginny asked.  
  
Draco seemed caught by surprise by her question, and pondered for the  
  
answer.  
  
'Because his Highness wants to make a grand entrance, and he can't do it  
  
with ash on his costume.'-Narcissa responded with a practical tone.  
  
'Shall we go?'-he asked while offering his arm to Ginny.  
  
She took his arm, while Narcissa took his other arm, and they made their way  
  
downstairs.  
  
There was a true mob at the bottom of the stairs. Her husband was there, as  
  
well as Lucius, her maids and some palace guards.  
  
Voldemort looked mesmerized at her. And Ginny couldn't help thinking that he  
  
was cute to.  
  
He was wearing the pair version of her costume. He was totally dressed in  
  
black, but in a simple fashion. He was wearing a shirt that aloud to see his  
  
pale chest, and a black cloak. His wings were also black, and in fact they  
  
seemed to be made of smoke. Ginny guessed that they were indeed made of  
  
smoke, because they passed through the cloak. He had his hair in a pony tail,  
  
and a black mask in his hand, smaller then Draco's.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she let go of Draco's arm to  
  
accept her husbands.  
  
He looked at her for a second and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
'You look gorgeous! The angel costume really suits you!'-he said.  
  
'But I can't wait to get you off of it!'-he whispered in her ear, and  
  
chuckled as she blushed.  
  
They walked through the great palace doors, and in to the palace entrance,  
  
where several muggle limousines were waiting for them.  
  
Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa got on to the first. A servant opened the door of  
  
the second limousine and Ginny got in with her husband. Some of the maids,  
  
she assumed, were going by floo powder, since there wasn't enough limousines  
  
for everyone.  
  
Voldemort sat beside her and pulled her to his arms; she rested her head on  
  
his chest and listened to the sound of his breathing.  
  
Finally a moment of calm after that busy afternoon.  
  
She could almost fall asleep.  
  
Outside the window, the scenery was passing to fast for her to understand  
  
where they were. It was obvious that the cars were not normal muggle cars.  
  
Muggle cars wouldn't go that fast without trembling all over. Muggle cars  
  
wouldn't go that fast at all.  
  
This car was as steady as if it was still.  
  
'Ginny?'-he said in a soft voice.  
  
'Hummm?'  
  
'I've made arrangements for you to see your parents in two days.'  
  
'Thank you!'-she said, kissing him.  
  
'Just promise me you'll behave tonight.'-he said in a more demanding voice.  
  
'But I always behave.'  
  
'Still, promise me you'll behave no matter what! Promise me!'-his tone was  
  
now harsh and Ginny felt that something was on his mind.  
  
'I promise!'-she said. Not that she could misbehave anyway. There was more  
  
at stake than just her live if she misbehaved.  
  
'We arrived!'-he said back in his soft voice.  
  
Someone opened the door, and Ginny could see the small palace that had been  
  
constructed just for her birthday.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ginny was tired of being on her feet.  
  
As soon as she walked in, with her arm holding her husbands, everyone in the  
  
huge building started to clap.  
  
Huge was in fact an understatement. The building, that didn't seem to big on  
  
the outside, but could easily fit two Quidditch stadiums.  
  
The building was circular, with large columns displayed along the circle,  
  
which held a pure crystal ceiling.  
  
She was standing in the circular room, but in fact she was anxious to get to  
  
one of the smaller rooms. She had heard Narcissa say that there were small  
  
gardens in those rooms, to allow the guests to rest for a while.  
  
And rest was all she wanted.  
  
After endless time on her feet listening to the 'Happy birthday your  
  
Highness!', followed by a gift, all she wanted was to rest in one of those  
  
rooms.  
  
The music ended and she was finally rid of her dance partner, Death Eater from Voldemort's inner circle. She had danced with almost every  
  
one of them. After opening the ball with her husband, he specific told her  
  
not to dance with anyone but inner circle Death Eaters.  
  
She had no choice but to obey.  
  
When Draco came along and asked her to dance she saw an opportunity to take  
  
out some of her frustration on him.  
  
She had dancing lessons with him, before her wedding, and had taken the  
  
opportunity to steep on his feet as much as she could.  
  
Why not do the same again?  
  
They began to dance, and Ginny "accidentally" stepped on his foot. To her  
  
annoyance he didn't notice. She tried again, this time a little harder. He  
  
still didn't notice.  
  
In fact he didn't seem to notice her at all by the way he was looking at the  
  
other people dancing, with narrow eyes.  
  
When the music was over another Death Eater came to them and whispered in  
  
Dracos ear. He bowed shortly to her, and left in a hurry.  
  
Before she had a chance to try to escape, another Death Eater came to her,  
  
and asked for a dance.  
  
She took his arm and the music started again, and while they were dancing she  
  
looked at the man in front of her.  
  
Unlike the other Death Eaters, who seemed to pay more attention to the other  
  
guests then her, this guy was staring right at her.  
  
His dark mask hid the most of his eyes, but she could see that they were  
  
young. He was taller then her but not much, and his hair was a untamed mass  
  
of black curls. She didn't know this Death Eater. But in a way, she felt  
  
that she did know him.  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, he gave her a smile.  
  
She blushed and looked at the other guests.  
  
'How his your Highness feeling tonight?'-he asked in a familiar voice.  
  
Who was he? She knew him somehow!  
  
'A little tired.'-she answered feeling that "little" was an understatement.  
  
Her feet were killing her.  
  
'Maybe your highness would like to rest in one of the gardens. There is one  
  
near the servant's doors that is usually empty.'-he said.  
  
She merely remained silent. She knew this voice. She knew this man from  
  
somewhere.  
  
'Maybe you'll find more then rest there.'-he said as the music stooped  
  
playing. He let go of her, but not her hand.  
  
She held her gaze on his eyes. Where, oh Merlin, where had she seen those  
  
eyes. So young and yet so tired.  
  
He kissed the back of her hand, and she felt herself blush, and then he  
  
disappeared in to the crowd.  
  
Ginny looked around. She was no longer in the center of the ball room but  
  
near the columns. She looked for a moment at the mass of masked people  
  
dancing to the new music. There were a lot of women dressed as cats, and  
  
devils, with black and red dresses. Narcissas rumors had worked. But there  
  
was no sign of the mysterious Death Eater.  
  
She took the chance of being unnoticed and made her way to the servant's  
  
doors.  
  
Just beside them was a small door that led in a one of the gardens. Ginny  
  
sighed of relief to find it empty.  
  
She really didn't want to deal with any of the guests right now.  
  
She walked a while in the garden, appreciating its beauty, and soon found a  
  
place to sit down.  
  
There was a small fountain in the middle of the garden, and Ginny sat on the  
  
ledge and watched as the small fishes changed color.  
  
She touched the water and its surface made small waves.  
  
As the water calm down, she saw that she was not alone in the garden.  
  
A reflection of a man began to form in the water, as it calmed down.  
  
She watched and saw the shape of a man dressed in black came in to focus.  
  
It was the mysterious Death Eater.  
  
She watched his reflection as he brought his hand to his mask, and she held  
  
her breath as he slowly removed his mask.  
  
It seemed like time had stooped. It was taking him much to long. And yet,  
  
she wasn't sure she wanted him to remove the mask at all.  
  
A pair of green eyes appeared from behind the mask and stared back at her.  
  
She looked at the mans forehead and saw a lightning bolt scar. The man  
  
wasn't smiling, nor did he said anything. He was simply looking at her.  
  
She couldn't believe it! It couldn't be true!  
  
Ginny slowly raised her head to look at the man behind her. Tears were  
  
forming in her eyes.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
He simply nodded in reply.  
  
She didn't know what to think.  
  
Was this a dream? Or was Harry really in front of her? But he died! She was  
  
so sure he had died. She had dreamed about his death for months after the  
  
attack.  
  
Was he real? Or was he a ghost that came to punish her for feeling happy for  
  
the first time in two years?  
  
Harry tried to grab her hand, but she backed away as if she was afraid  
  
of him.  
  
She wanted to run! To scream! To somehow make the vision disappear!  
  
He grabbed her hand and she began to panic, trying to get away from him in  
  
anyway she could.  
  
'Calm down Ginny! Please calm down!'-he said as he sat down beside her and  
  
tried to hold her against him.  
  
'No! You are not real! You died! You are not real!'- she tried to scream,  
  
but it seemed that she didn't have the voice to do it.  
  
'I saw your cloak! I saw the blood in it!'-she said with a little more calm.  
  
Harry held her for a moment, with all the strength he could without hurting  
  
her.  
  
'I didn't die Ginny. I got away. Snape helped me right after you were gone.'  
  
Tears were coming down Ginny's face. He was real! You couldn't hug a ghost.  
  
She looked at Harry and felt a new feeling inside her.  
  
Anger.  
  
She began to hit his chest with her fist and crying even more.  
  
'Why? Why didn't you tell me that you were alive? I have been mourning for  
  
you all this time!'-she cried out between sobs, and hitting him with all her  
  
strength.  
  
He merely grabbed her thin writs to prevent her from hitting him. But he  
  
didn't answer. She calm down again and looked in to his deep green eyes.  
  
They looked so old.  
  
Why, she mused, didn't he ever let her know? And why was he here now?  
  
'Why are you here?'-she asked him in a whisper.  
  
'I came to take you with me!'  
  
'What?'-she asked in disbelief.  
  
'I came to get you. To get you away from here!'  
  
She immediately got loose from his embrace, got up and backed away from him,  
  
looking puzzled.  
  
'Take me away from here?!'-she repeated as if she didn't belief what he was  
  
saying.  
  
'No!'-she almost shouted. 'I don't want to go away!'  
  
It was Harry turn to puzzled look.  
  
'Go away Harry!'-she commanded.  
  
'Go away or I'll call the guards!'  
  
'Ginny, what.?' he said in disbelieve  
  
'GO AWAY!'-she screamed.  
  
Harry face hardened. He got up and walked in her direction.  
  
'I'm not going without you!'-he said with harshness.  
  
Ginny began to feel panic again. He couldn't! He simply couldn't take her  
  
away!  
  
Before he could grab her again, she turned away and ran to the exit of the  
  
garden.  
  
'Ginny wait!'-she could hear him shouting behind her. 'There's a reason why  
  
he chose you!'  
  
She didn't care. She really didn't care.  
  
All that she cared about right now was not to cry. She couldn't be seen  
  
crying or Voldemort would know something was wrong.  
  
As soon as she was out of the garden a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
'Were have you been?'-she heard her husbands voice ask.  
  
Trying the best that she could to calm down and look relaxed, she turned  
  
around and smiled at him.  
  
'Resting. My feet were killing me.'-she simply answered.  
  
'Well, the nights almost over and I only had one dance with my lovely  
  
wife.'-he said as he took her to the dance floor.  
  
She held to her husband as if he was the only thing keeping her from  
  
drowning. As the music began, and they began dancing, she noticed that Harry  
  
was watching them. Even with his mask on, she recognized his eyes.  
  
And his eyes were watching them with fury.  
  
If he knew... If he knew how much she really wanted to go with him.  
  
But she couldn't. There was more that just her life at stake. There were her  
  
family lives as well.  
  
She remembered that Narcissa had warned her that he would visit her, and  
  
that he was expecting more that just a frighten little girl in bed.  
  
And then she had told Narcissa that she would rather die, that let Voldemort  
  
touch her. That she would kill herself before he even got a chance to do it.  
  
Narcissa had been most choked.  
  
And she remembered the furious look on Voldemorts face when he came to see  
  
her for the first time in two months.  
  
He dragged her in to a large room and called for Lucius. When Lucius came in  
  
he was dragging something with him. Upon a better look she saw that it was  
  
Bill.  
  
He was beaten and week, but still manage to smile when he saw his sister.  
  
Ginny remembered that Lucius put him under the Cruciatus curse, and that  
  
Voldemort made her watch.  
  
Ginny had watch Bill twist and turn in pain. When he couldn't hold anymore  
  
and started to scream, she had shout at Lucius to stop.  
  
But he didn't stop. He kept on and on, until Voldemort told him to stop.  
  
'I am tired of your insubordination.'-he said as he shove her in to Lucius  
  
arms.  
  
Lucius held her by her arms, with her back on his chest, so that she had a  
  
clear view of Bill.  
  
Voldemort grabbed him by his long hair and made him look at Ginny.  
  
She could see that there was blood coming from his mouth, his eyes were  
  
black, and that there was a long cut along his face.  
  
'This is just a sample of what will happen to your family if you keep being  
  
defiant.'-he said as he let go of Bill face and kicked him the stomach.  
  
He came closer to her and held her by the chin.  
  
'I can bring them all, one by one, and kill them in front of you. Is that  
  
what you want?'  
  
'No.'-she said in a whisper.  
  
'I didn't hear you!'  
  
'No!'-she said a little louder.  
  
He got even closer to her, so that she was pinned between him and Lucius. He  
  
was still holding her chin, and it was beginning to hurt.  
  
'As I said before, there is nothing left for you but me. Either you accept  
  
that, or you can watch you whole family die.'-he said.  
  
Them he got his face even closer to her, so that she was forced to look at  
  
his scarlet eyes.  
  
'Who do you belong to now?'-he asked her in a deep voice.  
  
Her eyes drifted to the shaking form behind him.  
  
'Who do you belong to?'-he asked again, in a more demanding voice.  
  
'To you.'  
  
He smiled as he let go of her chin and looked at Lucius.  
  
'Put him with the others.'  
  
Lucius let go of her, and pointed his wand at Bill. He lifted him and took  
  
him out of the room, without giving Ginny a chance of talking to him.  
  
Voldemort grabbed her hand and took her to the bed, were he forced her to  
  
lie down.  
  
She forced herself to be calm, as he took of his clothes, and began to take  
  
hers.  
  
And them, without any romance, without any love, without any of the things  
  
that she had dreamed of for her first night, he took her.  
  
All she remembered from those moments was pain.  
  
A pain in her heart as well as a pain in her body.  
  
A voice from the real world woke her from her thoughts.  
  
'Is everything all right?'-she heard her husband ask.  
  
'Yes.'-she lied-'I'm just tired.'  
  
'Well the night is almost over. After the fireworks were going back to the  
  
castle.'  
  
She looked around while they were dancing. Harry was still watching them.  
  
She used all of the strength she had left to prevent herself from crying.  
  
The man that she loved was watching them with hate, as she was dancing with  
  
the man that she hated as if she loved him.  
  
Life was cruel.  
  
Her family. She had to keep her mind focused on her family.  
  
They were all that mattered new.  
  
As the dance was over, and the mob started to move to the veranda, she lost  
  
sight of Harry.  
  
And as the fireworks started, and everyone's attention was on the sky, a  
  
single tear went down her cheek.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I love reading you reviews, and the longer the better.  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter took too long, but I'm a college student and I'm flooded with work. Besides, I have to begin to study for my exams.  
  
I was wondering if in the next chapter you would like to see Harrys point of view of this chapter. So I'm holding a voting. If you would indeed like to see Harrys pov, please say so in your review. If you want me to get on with the story, please say so in your review.  
  
I would also like to ask for you to vote for my story at harrypotterfanfiction.com  
  
And last but not least, I would like to thank my wonderful beta-reader Princess Rachel.  
  
Please review. Thank you.  
  
Hugs Kitty D. 


	6. Chapter 6 Ginny's resistance

Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot  
  
Chapter 6- Ginny's resistance.  
  
Confusion. So much confusion. It was too much for Ginnys mind.  
  
The day after the party was spend with her mind always on Harry. She would  
  
walk through the gardens and remember how they to spend their  
  
afternoons outside. She would eat in the dinning room and remember the  
  
feasts in the great hall, where she and Harry would sit together, dance  
  
together and hide in the gardens for a little privacy.  
  
She would go to the library and remember how Harry would spend hours there  
  
studying with her.  
  
Everything reminded her of him. She tried to tell herself to think of her  
  
family. She would see them on the next day, and they were all that matter.  
  
She would think off how wonderful it would be to hug her mother, her father  
  
and her brothers. Maybe they were still at the Burrow. Maybe she could see  
  
her old room again, were she spent the summers sharing with Hermione, and  
  
the lake near the forest, where she would go swimming with Harry.  
  
Harry.  
  
It would always go back to him.  
  
Was there any memory without him? She couldn't take it anymore. There was no  
  
escaping the vision of his eyes. His disappointed eyes, looking at her from  
  
behind that mask.  
  
Pure anger and disappointment.  
  
If only he could understand that she couldn't go with him.  
  
'Oh Harry, forgive me!'-she said between silent sobs, hidden in the corner  
  
of the small library, so that no one would see her.  
  
She cleaned her eyes and looked at the sky outside. It was a bit gloomy,   
  
and the rain clouds where approaching. Just like her mood.  
  
The sound of footsteps behind her made her turn around. Draco was staring at  
  
her, looking politely puzzled.  
  
'Are you all right?'-he asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
'Fine! What do you want?'-she said a bit more harshly that she intended.  
  
'To accompany you to dinner. Your husband won't be able to be there, and has  
  
asked me to make you company.'-he answered with a short bow, and a smirk.  
  
'You mean to keep an eye on me, don't you?!'  
  
That took off his smirk!  
  
'I don't know why you are always on my back lately. You're starting to  
  
behave like a watch dog.'- she said a little irritated with his unexpected  
  
company.  
  
'You'll find that some things are worth watching over!'-he answered her,  
  
this time with an irritated tone. And then without warning her grabbed her  
  
arm, and led her to the dining room.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ginny waited up for her husband, almost all of the night. She wanted to ask  
  
him if she would be seeing her family the next day.  
  
But he didn't appear, and eventually she fell asleep. She woke up the next  
  
day, still alone in her bed. The bedcovers next to her weren't even touched.  
  
This was most unusual. She got up without rigging the magic bell that was on  
  
her nightstand, and headed for the bathroom. Once she got in the water she  
  
could hear the sounds of people entering her room.  
  
Bell or no bell, soon there was the usual horde of maids coming in to the  
  
bathroom, fussing about her clothes, and her bath. Norah looked a bit angry  
  
at her.  
  
'Why didn't you ring the bell your highness?'-she asked.  
  
'Because I didn't feel like it!'-she answered, and continued swimming.  
  
The maids helped her with her bath as usual, and then helped her get dress.  
  
Ginny was expecting for Norah to pick regular wizard robes, for her meeting  
  
with her family, but Norah picked a green gown, with jewelry along the neck  
  
line. That made Ginny frown. She didn't want to see them while wearing  
  
something like that.  
  
'Shouldn't I be wearing something simpler, like a wizard robe?'  
  
'Why should be wearing a wizard robe your highness?'-Norah said looking  
  
confused. But not too confused as if like she new this was coming.  
  
'Because I'm seeing my family today, and gowns are not practical or  
  
discrete.'  
  
'Umm. I...I'm sorry your highness but you won't be going today.'-this time  
  
Norah looked like she most definitely knew it was coming.  
  
'What? Not today? Well, when then?'  
  
'His highness as not given a date, in fact he mention you wouldn't be going  
  
any time soon.'-Norah said making her voice more and more of a whisper.  
  
Ginny felt the world crashing on her! She wasn't seeing them! She had waited  
  
all this time just to find that she would have to wait more!  
  
Oh, but she wouldn't let it be like that. As soon as she saw her husband she  
  
would demand an explanation! He wouldn't get away with this.  
  
She forced herself to calm down, and let her maids dress her. He would be at  
  
breakfasts and then she would ask him.  
  
But once she arrived at the dinning hall it was quite clear that she would  
  
be eating alone. That meant that she would have to wait for dinner to talk  
  
to him. With a sigh, she began to eat, while trying to think of they way to ask him.  
  
After a breakfast alone, she started to make her way to the gardens, but  
  
stopped on the tracks.  
  
'Where is my husband?'-she asked abruptly to Norah.  
  
'He is very busy milady.'  
  
'I asked where my husband is!'-she demanded with an authority in her voice  
  
that she didn't feel.  
  
'He his in his office.'-Norah said sounding frightened.  
  
Ginny made her way to his office in an almost running step, with all her  
  
maids running behind her, lifting their dresses and tripping on each other.  
  
As she reached the door, she halted and hesitated for a second, while her  
  
maids looked apprehensively at their lady.  
  
She opened the door, and stepped inside without knocking. Voldemort looked  
  
up from the papers he was reading and immediately put them under a heavy  
  
book that lay on his desk.  
  
'This is not a good time Ginny, come back later.'-he said simply, leaning on  
  
his chair.  
  
She looked at him and if it was someone else in front of her she might have  
  
felt some pity. His eyes were dark from not sleeping, his desk and office  
  
was a mess, and his breakfast was on a tray still uneaten.  
  
'I need to talk to you now, not later.'  
  
She entered the room with a determined face, closing the door behind her,  
  
and with and renewed anger she walked towards him. He would have to answer  
  
her. He had promised that she would be seeing her family.  
  
Without any courtesy she just let it out.  
  
'Why can't I see my family?'-she asked crossing her arms.  
  
'Because it's not suitable at the moment.'-he said standing up. He looked  
  
angry, but that didn't stopped Ginny. Not suitable?! She knew better then  
  
that!  
  
'When then? When will you let me see them?'  
  
'When I find it suitable. Either if it is tomorrow, next month or three years! It's when I say so!'  
  
'Three years?! What could possibly be going on, that would leave me unable  
  
to see my family for three years?'  
  
'Nothing is going on! It is my decision that you won't see them, so live  
  
with it!'  
  
'YOU LIAR! You wont let me see them because you couldn't catch Harry on you  
  
trap!'  
  
The second it came out was the second she regret it. She had just given it  
  
away. She had let her emotions get in control and now he knew.  
  
And the second she let his name out, Voldemorts face went from red to pure  
  
white.  
  
'What did you say?'-he said with the color going back to his cheeks.  
  
Ginny had lost her words. Oh, she was in trouble now!  
  
'You saw him? You know?'  
  
She still couldn't say anything.  
  
'Were did you see him? What did he tell you?'-he demanded while grabbing her  
  
arms and shaking her.  
  
'I. I saw him in one of the gardens'-she finally let out.  
  
Voldemort dragged her to another room and made her sit down on a couch.  
  
'Tell me everything! I want to know every syllable that he said to you!'  
  
Ginny remained silent while his figure hovered over her, intimidating her.  
  
'Unless you prefer me to fetch one of you brothers, and watch him die!'  
  
Ginny looked at him terrorized for a moment. She knew he would do it. It  
  
would be so simple for him to drag one of her brothers in, and kill him just  
  
to make her suffer.  
  
And so giving herself a moment to breath, she confessed everything.  
  
How he had danced with her. How she went to the garden and found him there.  
  
How he had wanted for her to go with him.  
  
Voldemort was livid. He was listening without interruption, thought he  
  
made a few angry faces when she told him that he had held her.  
  
When she was finished he didn't looked satisfied.  
  
'Is that all? Was that all he told you?'  
  
'Yes. He said there was a reason for you to pick me, but he didn't have time  
  
to tell.'  
  
'Good! Merlin knows what lies he would have told you? So you know about the  
  
rebellion?!'-he looked a bit more satisfied, and Ginny knew that it was  
  
because she didn't know whatever it was that Harry was trying to tell him.  
  
'Yes I do!'-she did know about the rebellion, but not because Harry had told  
  
her. She didn't need to confess that much!  
  
'Well, they are nothing but trouble makers. I'll catch them sooner or later  
  
and then they will know true suffering!'  
  
Ginny shivered at his threat, but she knew she had more things to worry  
  
about. Like what was going to happen to her.  
  
Voldemort summoned Lucius and Draco to his office. When they arrived, they  
  
didn't hide their surprise for seeing Ginny there.  
  
'My Lord, have you sent for us?'-Lucius asked politely, looking puzzled at  
  
Ginny.  
  
'Yes Lucius, I want you to finish the preparations to the trip. It seams that  
  
we are going to Egypt sooner that we thought.'  
  
'Egypt? Were going to Egypt?'-Ginny let out. The chances of her seeing her  
  
family went from few to none.  
  
'Yes my dear, were going to Egypt, were I'm going to hide you so well, that  
  
Potter wont find you even if digs through all of the deserts sand.'  
  
Lucius and Draco both looked at their master with open mouths.  
  
'Don't look so surprised Lucius. It seems that we underestimated our little  
  
Ginny, she knows more that we thought.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Angry.  
  
He was so angry.  
  
The silly boy had almost ruined everything. If had told her it would be a  
  
disaster. She would have gone with him, or worst, out an end to her own  
  
life.  
  
Voldemort was sitting on his privet study, a place were no one could enter,  
  
drinking a glass of wine. He was just furious with the brat.  
  
He had dared to try to take her away! He had tried to steal her from him!  
  
But he would pay for it. He would certainly pay. His death would no longer  
  
be enough. He would suffer dearly before he died. Along with his fellow  
  
rebels.  
  
He relished for a moment in his fantasies. His former Death Eater would burn  
  
slowly at his presence. The old woman and the other boy would be tortured by  
  
the Crucio until insanity. The mudblood whore he would give to Draco, for  
  
his entertainment. And Potter would watch his friends suffer and die one be  
  
one.  
  
He frowned at the thoughts. It wasn't enough. Maybe he would take Ginny  
  
right in front of him, make him watch has the one he loves is being taken by  
  
his worst enemy. He would most gladly do that if it wasn't for Ginny.  
  
Ginny.  
  
How he was close of losing her. Of losing his life. The thought brought him  
  
a feeling that he didn't like.  
  
Fear.  
  
If it was for losing his life or for losing her, he didn't know. But the  
  
feeling was there.  
  
Dam that boy! He was going to hide Ginny so well that not even Merlin  
  
himself would be able to find her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
He was wondering why he was summoned so urgently, to meet his spy while  
  
having a sip at his drink.  
  
Harry was in a dirty old bar, with lots of suspicious looking people, trying  
  
to remain unnoticed, just like him.  
  
He took a look at the bar. It was scarcely decorated, having only the  
  
portrait of the royal family, as it was mandatory to have in every public  
  
place. The painting made him frown every time he looked at it. Ginny sitting  
  
on a chair, while Voldemort was standing behind her with a possessive hand  
  
resting on her shoulder. How he hated that painting.  
  
He looked around once more, trying to see if his spy had arrived. Lots of  
  
people were hiding in the dim lights, some wearing hoods like him, all of  
  
them to busy with themselves to notice him. Even the bartender seemed to be  
  
hiding in a shadow.  
  
A woman came and sit in front of him, with her hood up and a cloak that hid  
  
her gown from sight.  
  
Before he could say anything she handed him a paper.  
  
'I don't have much time. Were going to travel to Egypt tomorrow, thought I  
  
can't tell you were in Egypt. He found out that you were at the party, and  
  
now he won't even let the maids go near her until we leave. That is all.'  
  
She got up and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, leaving Harry  
  
alone to his thoughts.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The trip to Egypt couldn't really be called a trip. She had most  
  
surprisingly gone by floo powder, along with her husband and her maids.  
  
The palace were she was now was nothing alike the other. This one had a very  
  
high ceiling, lots and lots of openings to the outside garden and pure white  
  
linen curtains dancing in the wind.  
  
Everything was made of stone, and there wasn't a single painting anywhere to  
  
be seen.  
  
She was led to her new room by Norah, who seemed to already now her way  
  
around. Her room was separated of the rest of the castle. It was a wide and  
  
spacious area, with large windows that went all the way from the ceiling to  
  
the ground, with some more of the white curtains, set aside so that she  
  
could see the garden.  
  
The bed was right in the middle of the room. It was very low, almost near  
  
the ground and it had gaze curtains around it. It would be a dream room, if  
  
it wasn't for the person she would be sharing it with.  
  
She shivered when she thought of him. He had not slept with her last night,  
  
probably busy with the preparations.  
  
But tonight he would sleep with her, and take out all his anger at her in  
  
bed.  
  
She wondered out in to the veranda, and was surprised to that she could see  
  
the ocean from it. There was also a stair case that led right in to the  
  
garden.  
  
It was fresh and pleasant in it. There were a lot of pools and fountains,  
  
and the usual strange exotic animals wondering around. Everything was  
  
perfect, and made to keep her happy, but she couldn't help feeling like a  
  
bird in a golden cage.  
  
AN- So sorry this took so long. Even thought I'm on vacation, I'm a busy girl and my priority was for my other fic, YBtM, that hadn't been updated in ages.  
  
I would like to thank all those who reviewed. You are my inspiration people! And I would like to invite you to my new yahoo group- GinandTonicship · Gin&Tonic.  
  
The address is in my bio. My fan art, and fics are there, as well as other people fanfics about this ship. It's also an easy way to know when I updated, since I don't have the time to warn you personally.  
  
That is all. Please review. You know I love it! 


	7. Chapter 7 Only Pain Is Real…

Only pain is real. You don't have to tell me what you came for  
  
Your eyes are beaming circles on the floor  
  
Your tongue like acid it burns my skin  
  
I'm so defenceless from...  
  
The lust, it fills my soul with screams  
  
But when it stops, it kills, it makes me weak  
  
What do you want from me?  
  
Inside, only pain is real  
  
Isn't this room smaller than before?  
  
Are we closer or are we just bored?  
  
The lack of oxygen makes my head spin  
  
And just for a moment...  
  
The love I feel so close, so real  
  
But then it's not, I die, I raped, I'm chilled  
  
What do you want from me?  
  
you can't, I shake, I come, Burn...  
  
All I want it's not what I want  
  
All you want it's never what I need  
  
Still I tried, like a perfect mirror I do what I see fit  
  
All you want is all I give, all is right  
  
Inside, only pain is real   
  
Silence 4-only pain is real. Disclaimer: Anything that's from the Harry Potter world, belongs to JKR. I only own the plot  
  
Chapter 7- Only Pain Is Real.  
  
The day that was slowly creeping through the bedroom, found Ginny still lying in bed, silently crying to herself.  
  
Norah had come in to the bedroom several times already, asking her if she wanted to get up. But Ginny simply ignored her and sent her away. She was not in the mood to get up.  
  
She tried to shift in her bed to a more comfortable position, but as she did, pain immediately came from between her legs that stopped her from moving. Voldemort had taken out his anger on her the previous night by making love to her in a very rough way. And he did it again in the morning before leaving her alone.  
  
She tried to fall asleep again, but her mind was full of past events that kept her awake. The irony in her situation was what most disturbed her.  
  
She had mourned for Harry for two years, sure of his death, and when she found that he was alive after all, he took from her the chance to see if her family was alive and well. Now she wasn't even sure if her family was alive, and yet she could do nothing to find out. And on top of it all Voldemort had dragged her half way around the world.  
  
Ginny sighed and tried to take those thoughts from her mind. She didn't need any more reasons to feel bad. She tried once more to move to the other side of the bed, but she only made it half was before the pain hit in again.  
  
Norah came in to the bedroom once more and this time she insisted that Ginny got up.  
  
'My lady, it is not healthy to stay in bed so long.'-she said in a pleading voice.  
  
'I don't care. I'm to sore to move.'-was Ginny's simple answer.  
  
'Sore?!'-Norah looked puzzled for a moment and then comprehension dawn on her face.  
  
'Oh! I see. Well then let me get you something to help you.'-Nora's reply was pleasant, yet Ginny could see that her eyes were narrowing.  
  
'Let me get Sarah to run your bath, and I'll go get you a potion.'  
  
Norah left the room in a hurry, and shortly after, Sarah came in. But instead of running strait to the bathroom, she made her way to the bed.  
  
'My Lady? Are you all right?'-she asked with a concerned look-'You look exhausted.'  
  
'I'm fine.'-she lied-'Just tired.'  
  
Sarah knelt down next to the bed and held Ginny's hand.  
  
'I wish I could help you.'-she said with so much honesty that Ginny couldn't help to feel moved.-'You'll see that things will get better. I promise you!' Ginny gave her a brief smile and was about to say thank you, when Norah came on bursting threw the door in the worst temper Ginny had ever seen her with.  
  
The second her eyes laid on Sarah, who was still kneeling next to the bed, she started shouting.  
  
'What are you doing there? I thought I told you to run the Empresses bath?!'  
  
Sarah immediately got up and ran to the bathroom, all the time being followed by Norah's suspicious eyes.-'Silly girl.'-Ginny heard Nora whisper.  
  
Then she forced a smile on her face, and gave Ginny a potion, that made her pain disappear almost instantly.  
  
After that she started to prepare Ginny's clothes in a fury, slamming the closet doors, and whispering things under her breath like: 'He doesn't know what he's doing!', or 'He'll be the death of us all'.  
  
She wondered who she was talking about.  
  
Sarah came back in to the room, looking frighten at Norah, and after a moments hesitation she asked her if she should get the other maids.  
  
'No. I'll tend to the Empress myself today.'  
  
She helped Ginny in her bath, and to get dress in to a light cotton dress, and a pair of sandals.  
  
After a quick lunch Norah decided to show her the palace and the gardens.  
  
Though so far away from home, this palace was far more pleasant then the other.  
  
The old palace was cold inside, even in the summer, so Ginny had to use thick gowns that became too hot once she stepped outside. This palace was far more pleasant. Its thick walls provided a freshness that was very comfortable, and its gardens, thought smaller, were far more luxurious, with its many fountains and pools.  
  
It was a cage even more golden then the last one, and yet Ginny still found it suffocating.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The nights in Egypt were far hotter then the ones in England, so there were no excuses for a person to walk around in a cloak. Still a young man was walking through the alleys, hooded, and completely enveloped in a cloak.  
  
The man was leaping from shadow to shadow, trying his best not to be seen. He arrived at his destination a little late, and his contact was already there, waiting for him.  
  
'Your late.'-came the familiar voice of a woman.  
  
'I'm sorry. It couldn't be helped.'  
  
'Well next time make sure you come early.'  
  
'You're sure in a bad mood today. What happened?'-he asked wile he looked around, to make sure no one was coming in the alley.  
  
But instead of an answer he just got a cold stare.  
  
'I thought you were going to get her out of there.'-said the woman in an angry voice.  
  
He was surprised by the statement, and for a moment his eyes showed the resentment he felt.  
  
'She wouldn't come. She chose to stay there.'-he said, his voice barely containing his anger.  
  
'Still, you should have forced her to go with you. The poor thing's a mess.'  
  
'She was going to call the guards on me!'-he almost shouted. And doing his best to contain himself, he elaborated,-'She didn't even give me the chance to explain. She just ran back in to his arms.'  
  
'You're letting your personal feelings in the way. She had a very good reason to do that. One that I only found out yesterday.'  
  
With that she caught the young mans attention.  
  
'It took me some effort to find out just why we were so suddenly sent here, and put under so much security. It seems that somehow Voldemort found out that you were on Ginny's birthday party. And that she knows about you being alive. How he found that I don't know. But I do know that Draco was on the verge to go get one of the Weasleys, so that Voldemort could make an example out of him.'  
  
The man couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Weasleys? But only one was alive, and that one was part of the rebellion.  
  
'I put some Veratiserum in Dracos drink, and he told me that all the Weasleys we thought were dead, are very much alive, and being used as a way to bend Ginny's will.'  
  
'Where are they being kept?'  
  
'I don't know, Draco wouldn't tell. I'm guessing they have a secret keeper.'  
  
'Then try to find out were they are!'  
  
'How am I supposed to do that?'-the woman asked-'If they do have a secret keeper, then its probably Voldemort himself. There's no way I can get that kind of information.'  
  
'I don't care! Find a way!'  
  
The woman looked like she was about to say something, but she must have thought twice, because she remained silent.  
  
'Well'-she spoke finally-'if that's everything, I should be going.'  
  
'There one more thing.'-the man said-'I need you to read this and see if you recognize the handwriting.'  
  
The woman took a piece of parchment from his hand and began to read. It wasn't any handwriting she recognized, but the content of the letter was very interesting.  
  
'I don't know who wrote this, but. Were did you get this? This is stuff that not even Draco knows.'  
  
'It doesn't matter were I got this. What we need to know is if this information is reliable. If it is, we might just have a new spy.'  
  
'Would you trust a spy without knowing who it is? This is high security information. It could be a trap'  
  
'I guess it will depend if this is correct or not. And if it is, it might just be what we need to get Ginny.'-he said taking the parchment back-'You just try to find out were the Weasleys are.'  
  
And without another word he turned his back and left.  
  
The woman watched him for a moment and then made a very rude gesture to his back, wile whispering-'Jerk! I'd like to see you try to sleep with Malfoy.'- and left.  
  
****************************************************** Voldemort was watching his wife by a secret window he had in his privet office. The window would let him see his wife no matter where she was, as long as it was within the palace. He could even watch her in her bath, as he was doing right now, which was one of the reasons why he wouldn't let anyone else in his office, at any time.  
  
It was two weeks since they had arrived in Egypt, and still there was sign of happiness in Ginny's face. He knew that she liked this palace better, but still, she wouldn't smile a single time.  
  
He watched her dive in to the water, and rise again.  
  
She was so skinny. If he didn't do anything she would waste away. Maybe Norah was right. Maybe he was being too hard on her. But then again every time he remembered how that Potter brat had almost took her away, he felt the need of caging her even more.  
  
But that would do even worse to her.  
  
He watched as she got out of the pool, and Norah surrounded her with towels. She was so pale. She cried every night since they came to Egypt, she didn't eat, and she spent her days sitting in the garden, doing nothing. He had considered using her family to threaten her to eat more, but that would only make things worse.  
  
She behaved beautifully, obeying all his commands, and playing the perfect wife. If only he could get a smile out of her. It was as if she was a perfect actress, playing her part to the letter, and never letting anyone see what was really going on with her.  
  
But he knew. He sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, and he felt her moving silently out of the bed, and in the chair near the window. As if she couldn't be beside him all night long, and just had to get away. He would pretend to be asleep, and listened to her cry silently to herself.  
  
It drove him mad, this silent escape from him. He would do anything to get her love. A real love, not the kind you get with a love potion, but one like she had for the Potter brat. A love potion wouldn't do.  
  
He seriously considered letting her see her family. If had managed to capture the brat at her birthday it would be ok, but with him on the lose, it was simply too much of a security risk. If the rebellion ever knew that they were alive, they would try to free them, and he would loose his control over Ginny.  
  
There had to be another way. Something that he didn't thought of before. And them it hit him like a dozen of rampaging hippogriffs!  
  
He got up, grabbed his wand and his cloak, and got ready to leave the palace. It was time to give his ancestors a little visit.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The days were so slow. It seemed like time wasn't going by at all. And what else could she do but sit there in that bench and wait for the day to go by.  
  
She didn't feel like being around her maids. She would even get rid of Norah, if she could. She didn't feel like reading or walking, or doing anything. It seemed that her will was disappearing as well as her hunger. Much to Norah's dismay, she would hardly eat anything these days, but it wasn't her fault is she simply wasn't hungry.  
  
She let out a deep sigh that made Norah look up from her book.  
  
Ginny just didn't know what to do. There was nothing that could take her mind off her family. And her mood went down a little every day she woke up next to her husband.  
  
She picked up the book that was beside her and tried to read. But the words didn't seem to take her attention. Norah must have been bored with her book too, because she had fallen asleep against the tree were she was sitting.  
  
Ginny took the opportunity to walk around in the gardens by her own.  
  
There was a strange mist rising from the water of the pools. She didn't know anything about Egypt, so she could say if it was a normal thing to happen. She walked for quite a wile before realizing she was lost.  
  
Everywhere she turned too looked the same, and all was enveloped in the strange mist.  
  
Starting to feel a little panic she called out for Norah, for anyone. The mist was getting thicker and thicker, and now she couldn't see a palm ahead of her nose.  
  
She heard hurried footsteps coming towards her, and she gave a sigh of relief. It was most certainly Norah coming to tell her off, for sneaking on by herself.  
  
But as the steps drew near, she could make out a cloak figure, and no one in the palace wore cloaks.  
  
In a second the figure disappeared. And a moment later she felt a hand grabbing her by the shoulders and another hand trying to cover her mouth. She screamed before it could stop her. But the hand was the very last thing she saw.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The second he arrived at the palace he new something was wrong. There were no guards to great him, and no servants to take his cloak.  
  
Voldemort immediately went looking for his wife, but as soon as he got out of the apparating hall, he noticed that the halls were filled with mist, and that all the guards and servants were asleep.  
  
Putting a charm on himself, to prevent him of falling asleep as well, he ran to the gardens, wile he called out for his faithful Death Eaters.  
  
He took a locket out of his shirt and opened it. Inside was a piece of skin with the dark mark that had once belonged to Severus Snape. He touched the mark and it immediately turned black. All the Death Eaters that weren't asleep would come to him.  
  
When he got to the gardens, the mist was several times worse. So much that he didn't know were to go. But before he could make up is mind, a scream echoed threw the mist that made him think that all was lost.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Well, sorry about the mistakes, but this has not been Beta read, since I can't get my email to work.  
  
For those of you who don't know, I have lost my web connection at home, and so I was not able to update until now. I will re-upload this chapter later, when I can get in touch with my beta reader.  
  
So sorry to keep you waiting. I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as I can.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. 


	8. Chapter 8 Taken away…

Chapter 8- Taken away.  
  
Ginny was in someone's arms. The hand in front of her eyes was now holding her up. She was not sure if she passed out, but she felt rather dizzy.  
  
The person who was holding her, was running with all his might. She looked up and tried to look at her captors face. All that she could see was dark hair. There were people running after them. She could hear there voices through the fog.  
  
The dizziness didn't allow her to really understand what was going on. Her mind was as fogged as the world around her. The dark hair reminded her of Harry, but the person was too tall to be him. Her view was hazy, but she tried to make out the face of her captor.  
  
She was sure it was a man. His nose was big. And familiar... She thought about it for a second, and through her hazy mind came the image of a familiar surrounding. The classes that she hated the most, in the dungeon, with a very annoying professor..  
  
'Professor Snape?'-she asked almost without thinking.  
  
The man looked at her and smiled. She couldn't be sure that it was him. She had never seen him smile in school.  
  
Her mind seemed to be clearing up a bit, and the shock of what was happening to her was slowly sinking in.  
  
She was being taken.  
  
She wanted to fight against her captor but her body was too lazy for that. She felt like sleeping. Her whole body was in a dormant state.  
  
Her mind filled with thoughts of what would happen to her family if she was taken. He would kill them. Voldemort would kill them all. She wanted to fight, to scream, to do something. But she could hardly find her voice.  
  
'No please.'-she said in a low voice.-'He will kill them.'  
  
The man looked at her, and smiled.  
  
'Don't worry,'-said a familiar voice-'they'll be all right.'  
  
The voices were still ringing through the fog. She knew that they were being pursued.  
  
'How do you get out off this damn garden?'-the man let out in frustration. And then, in a joking tone he added to her-'Maybe the fog wasn't such a good idea after all.'  
  
Before Ginny could make out what was happening, there were spells flying through the air.  
  
The fog didn't allow her to see what was going on, but the man seemed to be looking for something.  
  
There was a voice calling out her name in the fog. Her husband was calling to her.  
  
'Ginny! Ginny where are you?'  
  
She could hear the fury in his voice, and for a moment she wondered what would be worse. That she got away, or that she actually got caught.  
  
'Don't answer him!'-said the man in a stressed voice. He had stopped running and was looking at her with attentive eyes.  
  
He put her on her feet, though she could barely hold herself up. With one arm around her, to support her, he was holding something in his other hand. And then he did nothing but wait.  
  
******************************************  
  
Fury!!! That was the only thing cursing through him. He had called his most faithful Death Eaters, and they were spread through the garden. He had tried to vanish the mist, but whatever part of it he made disappear, more came out from nowhere to take its place.  
  
He was running to the place from where her scream had came from, and had only found the sleeping form of Norah in the way. The mist seemed to be the work of his former Death eater.  
  
Ginny should be asleep by now as well. The protections he had placed on her against this sort of thing wouldn't last long, and then the brat would take her away.  
  
Oh, he was sure that it was the brat taking her. Only he had the nerve to come and steal from him in his own home.  
  
He called out to her, not that he thought that he would get an answer.  
  
Someone was going to pay dearly for this. This palace was the most secure place he could make. He was sure now that he had a spy among his Death Eaters.  
  
He could hear someone running. He called out to his men, and ran as fast as he could. There was a dark figure with something in his arms. The death eaters went in pursued, and whenever they thought they had a good view of the figure, they casted a stunning spell.  
  
The air was ringing with Stupefy's, but the red beams hit nothing but the trees.  
  
'Ginny!'-he called out again. No answer came.  
  
The figure stopped, and Voldemort ran towards the figure. With all his might he pointed the wand right to the figure. He could see it better know. It wasn't the Potter brat, but Snape himself. He was standing still, with Ginny in his arms, and smiling.  
  
Voldemort got ready to stun him, but much to his surprise he didn't seem a bit worried. Snape placed her on her feet, took something from his pocket, and held her hand.  
  
Voldemort casted the stunning spell, and the red beam flew through the air, cutting the fog, but the instant before it hit the target he disappeared, and the beam hit the tree behind him instead.  
  
Voldemort let out a yell in fury. Lucius was beside him looking puzzled.  
  
'My lord, I thought that it was impossible to use apparition or port keys here.'  
  
'And it is.'-he let out in anger. 'There is a spy among us.'  
  
'But there were so few who knew where she was kept. If there is a spy, then it must be an inner circle Death Eater.'  
  
Draco was performing a few spells on the place from were Snape had disappeared.  
  
'This place has been charmed to allow apparating. They seem to have planned this right.-he said finally.  
  
'Well, Ginny can't apparate, I made sure of that, so they must have used a port key instead.'-said Voldemort  
  
'And if they used a port key, then we can track them down.'-finished Lucius for him.  
  
And with that they directed themselves to the palace.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ginny saw her husband, pointing the wand directly at them. And as soon as he shot, she felt a strange pulling sensation around her navel. She had almost forgotten how it felt like travelling by port key. Next thing she knew, she was in what looked like an old Egyptian tomb. It was badly lit, with nothing but a few torches and the paintings on the walls made her feel nervous.  
  
Her head was still hazy, but it was slowly clearing.  
  
She looked up at the figure that was holding her up. Snape looked at her and smiled. Then he picked her up and made her sit on what looked like an old sarcophagus.  
  
'Your head will clear up soon, now that we are out of the fog.'  
  
'Professor Snape?'-she asked dumb founded.  
  
'Call me Severus. I'm not your professor anymore.'  
  
'But I thought you were dead.'  
  
It seemed like that everyone that she thought dead was coming back to life the past few weeks.  
  
'I know.'-he simply said. And then he looked at a large doorway, as if expecting someone.  
  
And much to Ginny's surprise, McGonagall came to meet them.  
  
It was like the return of the living dead. Didn't anyone stay dead anymore? It filled her heart with anger to think that the ones she thought that were dead, were in fact alive, and together, wile she was stuck with Voldemort and grieving for them.  
  
Her head seemed to have finally cleared, and the impact of what had happened came down on her all at once.  
  
Her teachers were alive and they had kidnapped her, and now all her family was going to die. This just couldn't get any worse.  
  
She couldn't help herself and started to cry. McGonagall ran to her side and held her.  
  
'Now, now. No need to cry. Everything will be all right. You are away from that place now.'-she said while she held Ginny.  
  
'How can everything be all right?'-Ginny said between sobs.-'He's going to kill them now.'  
  
McGonagall looked puzzled for a moment, and then Snape stepped in.  
  
'Don't worry, no one is going to die. Voldemort is not an idiot. He won't kill your family, because he expects to get you back.'  
  
Ginny looked up at him. If what he said was true then her family would be safe. Still, she felt uneasy.  
  
'Why? Why did you wait two years to let me know you were alive? Why didn't you went to get me before?'  
  
McGonagall made a sad face wile she looked at her. She sat on the sarcophagus beside her, and hugged her.  
  
'I'm so sorry Ginny. But we couldn't risk it. It is too much of a long story to tell you now. We are safe here for a wile, but not for long. We are just waiting for Harry and the others to come back and then we can tell you were to apparate.'  
  
'But I can't apparate.'-Ginny said.  
  
It was Snape's turn to look puzzled.  
  
'What do you mean you can't apparate? You passed all the tests in Hogwarts.'-he said with concern.  
  
'I mean I can't apparate. I tried wile I was in the palace a few times, before I knew. Before I knew he had my family. It didn't work.'  
  
'That was probably because the palace had anti apparition charms. Try now. To the other side of the room.'  
  
Ginny concentrated for a moment and tried to apparate. But nothing happened. Seeing that she couldn't do it, her former professors looked at each other.  
  
'It's all right.'-McGonagall said.'-We can use a port key.'  
  
Ginny looked at her former teachers. There was so much she wanted to ask them. They had started to discuss how they were going to set up a port key to their base. Apparently it had a lot of wards around it.  
  
She thought about her situation for a moment. If her family was safe, then she was finally rid of the nightmare of the last two years. Maybe they knew where her family was. Maybe they would release them and she would be able to see them after all. Maybe, she thought, she was finally free.  
  
The conversation stopped when the sound of someone apparating rang through the old crypt.  
  
'It must be them.'-Snape said. But then the sound of a lot more people apparating made him look alarmed. Both McGonagall and Snape took out there wands.  
  
Voices echoed through the crypt, and one voice in particular made Ginny's heart freeze.  
  
'Spread out and find them!'  
  
Voldemort was here.  
  
Snape grabbed her arm, and cursed under his breath.  
  
'How on earth did they find us?'  
  
The sound of footsteps filled the tomb. It seemed like there were Death Eaters in all the passages out of the room. There was no way out.  
  
McGonagall opened a secret passage way, and Snape led Ginny through it. It wasn't really a passage way, but more of small secret room. It had no light in it, except the one that came from small holes in the wall.  
  
From inside she could see not only the room she was in, as well as several others.  
  
McGonagall stayed outside and closed the entrance.  
  
'I'll try to make a diversion, with some luck I'll take them to the other side of the tomb. You get her out of here as soon as the path is clear.'- she said to the wall. And then she disappeared into one of the corridors.  
  
Snape was still holding Ginny, and when they saw from one of the holes Voldemort walking into the room, he placed a hand over her mouth, as if to stop her from calling him.  
  
The Death Eaters searched the room, as well as all the others rooms she could see. She was amazed at the size of the crypt. And in fact it seemed familiar to her.  
  
There were two Death Eaters in the room were she came from, as well as Voldemort himself. They weren't able to get out.  
  
'Search everything. I want them found.'-he said to one of them, while the other remained at his side.  
  
Soon she heard the sound of shouts, and spells, from one of the other rooms. McGonagall was running from the Death Eaters, and she actually killed two of them before she was stunned. Voldemort ran out of the room he was in, and after a wile he arrived at the other room, leaving one Death Eater behind.  
  
He looked down at the stunned form that was McGonagall. He kicked it, and then he revived her. A Death Eater picked her up and placed her on her knees.  
  
'Where are they?'-Voldemort asked. McGonagall remained silent.  
  
He pointed his wand at her, and Ginny closed her eyes, for she already knew what came next. She heard Voldemort say, Crucio, and then she waited for the screams to come.  
  
The sound of McGonagall's screams filled the old tomb, along with the laughter of the Death Eaters.  
  
Ginny tried to cover her ears, but the sound still went through. She just couldn't let this happen. She had to do something. She wanted to shout at him to stop. She wanted to give herself up, as long as it made him stop. She bit down on Snape's hand, to make him let go of her, but he only held her tighter. She actually made him bleed, but he neither said anything, nor moved.  
  
The commotion however drove the Death Eater out of the room. Snape waited a moment, and then opened the passage way, with his hand still over Ginny's mouth. She looked one last time at McGonagall's limp form, before she was dragged out.  
  
Snape took her out of the room by one of its many corridors. And after they were clear of the sound of the screams, he broke in to a careful run, always checking every corner. Ginny's eyes were filled with tears. She just couldn't take it. She was in such a state that she just let herself be guided by Snape.  
  
They came to what she thought was a dead end, but in an instant she remembered what it truly was.  
  
She had been in this crypt before, with her family on their trip to Egypt. This was one of the tombs she had visited. And the dead end was in fact a well placed secret passage way. Snape used his wand, to open a small portion of the wall. And beyond it there was a small stream that disappeared in to the earth.  
  
'What about McGonagall?'-she asked Snape.  
  
'She will be all right. They won't kill her, at least not yet. Can you swim?'  
  
She looked baffled at him. He surely didn't expect her to swim in that current?!  
  
'Yes but.'-she didn't have time to finish the sentence, because a push came from behind and she dived in to the cold water.  
  
Snape dived after her, took her hand and they both disappeared in to the earth.  
  
*************************************** As usual I would like to thank all my reviewers. You are wonderful. And I would also like to thank my beta-reader phoenix for the help she has been with my stories.  
  
Please review. Thank you, Kitty D. 


	9. The rebellion

ROTC Chapter 8- The rebellion.   
  
Ginny was trying her best to keep her head above water. That was proving difficult due to the fact that the water was running so fast and that one of her hands was being held   
  
by Snape.   
  
He pulled her towards him and helped her swim. She had no idea of where she was now, because she couldn't see a thing. They were in some sort of cave, and Ginny' s panic was rising. Caves usually ended up in underground water falls. What if there was no way out, they would drown. Well, not Snape since he could apparate himself out of there, but what about her?   
  
She couldn't apparate. The sound of rushing water was deafining.   
  
Suddenly she felt herself being thrown in to the air. It was a water fall, and for a moment she thought that she was going to die. But she had hardly started to scream when she landed in the water again.   
  
The water was slower now, and Snape pulled her towards a rock.   
  
'Are you all right?'-he asked.   
  
'Do I look all right!?'-she screamed at the top of her lungs. How she looked like he wouldn't be able to tell since they were still engulfed in darkness.   
  
He took out his wand from his robes and pronounced a spell.   
  
'Lumos.'   
  
Suddenly the cave was lit, and she realised they were still in the tomb. The walls were not those of a cave, but they were painted with the same strange hieroglyphs as above. She did notice however that these paintings had things that you usually didn't see on normal tombs.   
  
The people on the paintings where holding something that looked like a wand, and they were casting spells. She had never seen anything like that before.   
  
Even on the tombs she had visited with her family the paintings were equal to those where muggles were buried. This chamber however had paintings of people doing magic and of magical animals.   
  
Snape got out of the water and on to a dry spot of land.   
  
'Well, good thing that the wards of this place are broken or I hate to think what would have happened to us when we passed that water fall.'   
  
'Well maybe you should have thought of that before you pushed me in to the water!'-Ginny said while taking the mop of soaked hair out of her face.   
  
'Well it would have been a lot worse for us if we had been caught by the Dark Lord.'   
  
'True…'-she conceded. She hated to think what would have happened if they were indeed caught, and then she shivered as she remembered that McGonagall was caught.   
  
'Well, we better find a way out of here. I don't feel like waking up any mummies.'-said Snape, and with a flick of his wand he lighted all the old torches that were along the walls.   
  
Ginny could really see the place where they were now. What she thought was a cave was actually an elaborate tomb, or maybe an extent of the previous tomb. The ceiling was low, and the water that passed in the middle disappeared once again in to the earth.   
  
'Old wizard tombs had secret passage ways from where either the treasure or the magical artefacts would enter. They wouldn't trust that job too muggles so they would make entrances from where only a wizard could find it.'-Snape mentioned while he was searching the walls with his wand.   
  
Ginny looked at the water. It didn't seem too deep now that there was light. It went all the way to the other end of the tomb, and once again disappeared in to the earth. But Ginny could see something shining beneath the water.   
  
'Aha! I think I got it!'   
  
Ginny turned around and saw Snape with both hands on the wall, as if looking for switch. Then he tapped with his wand on the picture of a witch holding a piece of parchment, and the water flow began to lessen.   
  
Soon there was no water at all, and Ginny saw ,that what she was sure was an object shining on the water, was in fact sunlight, that probably came from outside.   
  
There were steps that went in to the light, and there were also steps that went down in to the water bed.   
  
Snape went down the steps and then out of the tomb, to make sure that there was no one outside. A few minutes later he came back to get Ginny. Went she got out in to the sun, she felt her heart jumping. Harry was there, holding what looked like a very old and shabby rug.   
  
'Come on we don't have much time.'-he said while avoiding Ginny' s eyes.   
  
He extended the carpet on the ground, and stepped in to it. Snape asked Ginny to sit on it, and then he did the same.   
  
Ginny had heard of flying carpets before, but she had never seen one. They had been forbidden while she was at school, due to the International law of secrecy. But now with Voldemort in rule, and with muggles fully aware of wizards, there was no need for such a ban, and flying carpets were now common.   
  
The carpet took off gently from the ground. It was the first time Ginny had flown since the last Gryffindor/ Hufflepuff Quidditch game, when she was still in school. Voldemort never allowed her a broom, probably with fear of her running away.   
  
The wind that passed threw her hair calmed her down. She noticed that Harry had not said a word to her yet. He was talking to Snape in a low voice, as not to be overheard by her.   
  
Snape looked at her with an anxious look.   
  
'We are going to have to hide until the night fall. The Death Eaters are searching high and low for you. We must find some place safe.'   
  
Ginny nodded with her head. She really didn't feel like talking, since Harry was doing his best to ignore that she was there.   
  
Why was he doing this? Why wasn't he talking to her? Was he still angry with what had happened at the ball? It wasn't her fault and he probably knew it. Well if he was going to be stubborn, she wasn't going to talk to him either.   
  
They were flying very low, over the Nile's blue waters. After half an hour they landed. Then they walked with the utmost care to a small village. Harry went ahead of them, to make sure there were no Death Eaters there.   
  
Moments later Snape took out a small mirror around his neck and talked to it. Ginny knew that mirror.   
  
She and Harry had often used it to talk to each other while on Hogwarts and while on vacation. She heard Harry's voice from the other side, she knew that he was using a mirror just like Snape's, and he told them that they were clear to go ahead.   
  
When they got to the village Ginny noticed that there were no people there. It was a ghost town.   
  
With Voldemort's rise to power, and his politic of killing muggles, She guessed that most villages like these were deserted simply because there were no more people to live in them.   
  
Snape pushed her in to a small cottage, and told her that whatever happened she was not to leave it. The cottage was filled with old furniture, and it was very messy, as if its occupants had left in a hurry, which they probably did.   
  
She sat down against the wall near the window, and waited….   
  
********************************************************************   
  
This was impossible. This could not be happening! There was no trace whatsoever of Ginny, anywhere in the tomb, and the old women refused to say anything.   
  
Voldemort was back at the palace, surrounded by his most faithful death eaters, in a private study. They had several maps lying on a table. Some were magical and some were not.   
  
They had tried all sorts of magic to trace her down, but nothing was working. It seemed that his former Death Eater knew the tracking spells he had long ago put on Ginny. It was only more evidence of a spy among his ranks. And when he did find that spy he would inflict upon him the most terrible of pain.   
  
He was so sure… So sure that she would be safe now. Just when he had found the perfect way of truly making her his, she had slipped threw his fingers. But he would get her back. And when he did, she would be his in a way that would make Potter miserable. She would love him, and forget about that brat forever. He would no longer need her family, nor would he need to hide the truth from her.   
  
He looked at a globe that lay on another table. Miniature stars were moving inside it, around a small solar system. He had 21 days to find her. 21 days before the potion ran out.   
  
********************************************************************   
  
Ginny watched the sun setting over the Nile from the window. She felt totally alone inside that cottage. As if the world had forgotten about her. She had only seen Snape one more time since he pushed her in, when he brought her some water. He had told her that soon they would be leaving. And when the sun had finally set Snape came in to the house and told her it was time to go.   
  
They got once more on the flying carpet. With Harry wheeling it with his wand, Snape sat beside Ginny.   
  
Soon the carpet was flying at an amazing speed. She only had her thin cotton dress on, and the wind was cutting her skin. Snape took off his cotton cloak and gave it to her. It was by no means warm, but at least it provided some shelter from the wind.   
  
The journey took almost all of the night. When they were out of Egypt she heard Snape give an audible sign of relief. They flew over the Mediterranean, but in witch direction Ginny couldn't tell. All that she saw was sea, with the starts above and the moon reflecting on the water. The wind didn't allow her to fall asleep.   
  
The sun had not yet broken the horizon when she saw the first sign of land. She was coming upon a coast. Snape told her they were reaching Gibraltar, and that soon, they would land. But soon took a wile, since instead of flying over the land, Harry chose to follow the shore line. Only when they were over the Atlantic he made a turn. And then they travelled over the land.   
  
Ginny saw the landscape change dramatically. From the shore line and lush vegetation that followed they suddenly went to an almost deserted land, with only a few trees at every couple of miles, and wheat fields that completely covered the small hills.   
  
Flying even lower, Harry directed the carpet to fly over what looked like an old muggle road.   
  
And then when the sun was finally breaking the horizon, Ginny saw the lights of a city.   
  
When they reached the outer city, the part where usually muggles were allowed to live, they landed on a dark and filthy street and dismounted from the carpet. Harry rolled it up, and shrank it to the size of a parchment. Snape pulled the hood of the cloak Ginny was wearing up, and told her to hide her face.   
  
Then, as if they knew there way around and always with a cautious look around the corner, they guided her to an old abandoned house. Snape walked to an old and dirty fire place and took what looked like floo powder from his pocket.   
  
He threw some on the fire place and turned to Ginny.   
  
'We can use floo without being detected in this city. It is one of the few that allows muggles to travel this way.'   
  
'What city is this'-she asked.   
  
'Lisbon.'-said Harry. It was the first time he directed a word to her, and now he was looking at her in a funny way. As if he wanted to say something.   
  
'Just step into the fire and say Rato.'-said Snape.   
  
'All right.'-she said in an uneasy tone. She didn't think that travelling by floo was very safe.   
  
Harry stepped before her, and said Rato loud and clear.   
  
Ginny saw him disappear in a rush of green flames. The she heard him give the ok to Snape through the mirror.   
  
'Your turn.'-Snape said and motioned her to go forward.   
  
She went through the fireplace and when she came out on the other side she was surpised to find they were in another empty house.   
  
Snape came after her, and took her by the arm. They stepped out in to an already busy street. The first rays of light were shining hard, and there were people all around her, to busy to notice what they were doing. There were some street vendors, selling fruit and other things, and people walking around with bags, busy in their shopping.   
  
Snape led her through the market, in to a very old and big stone building.   
  
'This city is a chaos. Its one of the few that allows muggles to walk around freely, due to its ruler, Pettigrew. We have a little arrangement with him.'-said Harry. He seemed to be on speaking terms again, as if the cold night air had done him some good.   
  
They entered the building and she noticed it was completely deserted. It looked like an old church from the outside, but once inside she noticed it was nothing of the sort.   
  
It had four columns sporting the ceiling, and they disappeared in to a pool of water. The building was in fact an old reservoir.   
  
Snape tapped with his wand on an metal seal, and it started to spin. Harry led her to the other side of the pool, where there were stairs going up in to the ceiling, and down in to the water. She looked down. They didn't expect her to swim again, did they?   
  
The water level went down with an amazing speed. Soon the pool was empty and when they went down the steps, Harry opened a very old and rusty metal door.   
  
Ginny could see that the path beyond the door was completely dry, and that there were torches lighting the way.   
  
'Ginny,?-said Snape motioning her to go in,-'welcome to the rebellion.'   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well I know that this chapter took forever, but I've been overloaded with work, plus my beta reader had gone missing for a few days.  
  
Anyway, I would like to thank all of those who review. I love you guys!!!!  
  
And thank you to my poor beta reader Phoenix, who had to correct this with a dictionary, because her spell cheker didint work.   
  
Keep reviewing, you know that I love to read your reviews as mutch as you like to read my fic. 


End file.
